The Glee Project Cameron and Damian
by monkiimax
Summary: After Cameron decides to leave the competition things between him and Damian become more and more complicated. It takes place after episode 7 and it s kind of What If fic. It s a Dameron so you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey sooo I left you a new fic about the characters of the "Glee Project" because I didn´t find any place for the category. Please Coment and Rate_**

Cameron and Daniel were lying in their respective beds, both were still awake but the room was silent. Cameron was nervous and anxious, he had just told Damien about his plan of quitting the next day when they told which were the bottom three. Damien told him not to do that, not to quit, but Cameron had already made up his mind, he was leaving the next day.

-Damien. Are you awake?—

-Yes Cameron. What do you want? — He said still sleepy.

-It´s that I was thinking about tomorrow. — Cameron felt his hands shaking while they grabbed the sheets violently –I will return to Texas and maybe you will return to Ireland. Those are like a thousand miles away and maybe we won´t see each other again. –

-Cameron, stop it. You are making me feel depressed.—Damien said still hiding under the sheets. He felt like he was about to burst out in tears but he controlled himself.

-So I was thinking what if we do something special tonight?—

Cameron stood up and sat on the edge of his bed. He felt how his heart raced in his chest and his pulse beating in his ears.

-What do you mean?—Damien was really curious about his newest best friend plan.

Cameron stood up and went into Damien´s bed silently, Damien was still lying on his bed but he was really aware of where Cameron was and his situation.

-Something I wanted to do long ago.—Cameron put his arms around Damien and forced him to turn around to look at him. They were both lying in the same bed with a few centimeters between them.

-And what it is?—Damien was shaking inside impatient.

Suddenly Damien felt Cameron´s lips against his. They were soft and warm, and the kiss was slow and tasteful; not like the one he had with Lindsey. Under the covers they tried not to move too much not to attract the attention of their two other roommates. But Cameron was too excited about the kiss that he didn´t care about the other ones, he only cared about Damien. Meanwhile Alex and Samuel were sleeping in their beds unaware of what was going on under the sheets of Damien´s bed.

Cameron changed his position to be placed on top of Damien and started touching gently his back with his fingertips. Damien wasn´t able to refuse the touch of Cameron but at the same time he knew that what they were doing was wrong. "Cameron is going maybe too fast" thought Damien a little bit worried when he felt how Cameron ripped his t-shirt and started sucking Damien´s neck.

-No…Cameron wait…- he said as silent as he could trying to hold a moan.

-What´s wrong? I am making something wrong?—Cameron looked now worried.

-No. It´s just that maybe we are not doing the right thing. I mean…- Cameron shut Damien with a long kiss.

-But, you have a girlfriend and I just don´t know if I am…- Damien tried to keep talking but Cameron just didn´t stop kissing him.

-Well she is not you, and she would never let me do this with her.—said Cameron without breaking the kiss and still caressing Damien´s torso.

Damien pulled away from the kiss again and confronted Cameron.

-What do you want from me? — Damien was really upset.

-I´m sorry but I don´t understand.—Cameron looked really confused.

-I don´t want to be your toy Cam. And if this means something for you tell me now.—

Cameron stood up and sat on the corner of the bed. Maybe Damien was right and what they were doing was wrong. For God sake; he was a Christian and he made a promise about being faithful to his girlfriend. He felt how Damien sat as well on the other corner of the bed and the irish waited to hear his friend say anything, at all. All he heard was a soft sob.

-This is so freaking confusing.—he heard Cameron whisper and then an almost inaudible sob.

Damien wanted to go there and wipe his tears. He wanted to tell Cameron what he wanted to hear and give him everything he wanted from him. But that wasn´t possible, that wasn´t neither the time nor the place.

-I´m sorry.—mumbled Damien.

-No, I´m sorry.—Cameron stood up and laid on his bed still with tears in his eyes.

-Good night.—whispered Damien. Cameron didn´t answer.


	2. Chapter 2

-So Damien, Cameron and Alex. You are the bottom three and you will sing for Ryan, for the last time.—

Cameron took a big breath ant tried to focus on his propose; quit. Suddenly a warm hand took his and gently pressed it. Cameron looked at his left and saw Damien paler than usual looking straight at the front. It looked like if his hand had moved just involuntary and Damien was on his own world thinking about the song he had just being assigned. He pressed his hand a little bit harder and smiled from himself wishing that nobody had appreciated their hands.

***Flashback***

-You can´t do this Cameron. It´s foolish and stupid.—he tried to convince him for the tenth time in one hour.

-It´s not Damien. And now let my arm alone, I think the blood is not going throw it correctly.—Cameron tried to push the irish guy aside but this one didn´t let him go.

-No, I'm not. –Damien grabbed both of his arms around Cameron wrist and pulled him down trying to make him fall. –Not until you promise me you are not quitting.—

Cameron faked a loud laugh and tried to break the "hug" of Damien, the last one wasn´t as hard the first one.

***End Flashback***

Damien tried to focus on the music that played loudly on his earphones but something distracted him. Something he said to Cameron just few hours ago.

-Dam it!—he shouted will he throw the earphones against the mirror. He felt awful. He was confused, scared, sad…all at the same time. And all because of Cameron. He tried to sing the lyrics but all he could think was "Cameron, quitting, Cameron, the judges, Cameron."

Part of him regretted what had just happened last night but the other part was impatient to repeat the experience. Cameron kissing him, Cameron touching him, Cameron inside his bed. He screamed confused and started kicking the walls with his fists.

***¨Flashback***

-I hate you.—whispered Damien while he sat on the big couch; they were the only ones in the room.

-I know. — Cameron sat next to Damien and started playing with his own fingers.

-Did you knew that if you quit the one who was going to be eliminated will be safe for another week?—

-Yep. I will be giving the chance to someone that really wants to be here.—

-But if you save someone who doesn´t deserves it? It will be stupid.—

Cameron stayed in silence for a few minutes; Damien sighed and rubbed his eyes tired. He had sleep in all night and that was all because of Cameron.

-Do you want to know a secret? — Damien stood quiet.

-I wanted you to be my partner.—saying that Cameron took the head of Damien and tried to force him to kiss him, this time Damien refused.

-No.—he almost shouted at the time he let free his head and walked away from Cameron.

***End Flashback***

-So do you want another week or do you want to go home?—Ryan was really confused by the sudden quit from Cameron.

-You know, I´m emotional right now but… I have been thinking about it a long time and I think… I´m ready to go home.—he tried to sound secure but that seemed impossible. He had cried in front if the judges and thousands of people. What in the whole world could be more humiliating than that? Ryan looked at him in part disappointed but at the same time he kind of felt a respect for the young guy.

-The person you just saved is Damien.—Cameron was in part shocked and in part relived. He had just saved the person that he cared the most from elimination. When Ryan said that he could have own a really good part in Glee he just nodded. He knew that he could have got a good part but, maybe, that wasn´t the time or maybe he wasn´t the right person to have such a big character in a production of that magnitude.

When he crossed Damien´s name form the "not called back" space and he wrote his own name something was realized in some part of his heart.

-Damien!—shouted Cameron from outside wishing everybody inside the room could hear. –Just go for it and win the role!—

Cameron smiled and started laughing, he knew that Damien had heard it, he felt it inside of him.

-I love you.—he whispered as he reached the exit door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Numb" he thought from himself as he returned from waving goodbye to Hanna. He had tried to cry as bad as he had cried for Cameron but nothing came. Damian sat on his bed and snapped his head with violence, maybe some pain will make his tears come out. Nothing came.

-I am going to miss Hannah. – said Lindsay as she entered to the guys room followed but Samuel and Alex. Both of them were carrying Lindsay stuff. She had decided to leave the girls room for the rest of the competition and join the guys on the half empty room. –Now I´m going to be surrounded only by guys. That´s unfair.-

The two guys smiled slightly, the black haired was sad but at the same time she seemed relieved by the fact that she was safe for another week.

-But you are not going to miss her as much as Damian misses Cam. Isn´t that right? - Samuel left Lindsay stuff over Cameron´s bed; Damian hugged his own knees and tried to look calm.

-Do you still miss him Dam? - asked Alex worried, Damian hadn´t talk about Cameron in days, in fact he hadn´t talk to anyone at all.

Damian looked sad to Alex and nodded trying to prevent the tears from falling. "Numb" the word was all over the room, in everything he had touched, in the air and in the eyes of his friends.

-But why is that Damian? - asked Samuel as he placed himself next to Damian. Lindsay looked at him still worried sitting on Matheus bed next to Alex.

-Well, because he was my friend and I still think he should be here instead of me.- said as Damian tried to walk away from Samuel discreetly. For some reason since Cameron´s left he had sense something bad around Samuel. As he was waiting the perfect time to hurt him or something like that.

-Is there any other reason? - asked Samuel as he tried to pull closer Damian, the guy just shook his head.

"Numb" the word was all over the place, on everyone eyes that seemed to expect some kind of emotion form him. Suddenly he started feeling dizzy and out of breath, everything around him started moving in circles and stuff started looking blurry.

-Do you want to know what I think? – Started Samuel as he put an arm around Damian´s shoulder. - I think you just miss someone that helps you warm up your bed at the middle of the time. –

Suddenly Damian started feeling dizzy and out of breath, everything around him started moving in circles and stuff started looking blurry. How did he gad figure it out? Since when? Damian stood up shook and looked at Samuel with anger mixed with surprised.

-What are you talking about? - asked Damian trying to sound secure and to not let the others know that it was in fact true.

-I´m talking about the little goodbye party you made for Cameron the night before he left. - Samuel stood up and cornered Damian against the wall. Damian just faced Sam and kept his straight face.

-What do you mean by "goodbye party"? - asked Alex curious.

-You didn´t heard them. Cameron and Damian make up on Damian´s bed that night.-

-That´s not true. - Damian replied through clenched teeth. –You don´t know anything.-

-Of course I know. And by the way I saw you under the sheets it seemed he was on top. – teased Samuel as he became closer and closer to Damian.

-Could you please back off? – Damian was becoming angrier and angrier by the second.

-But what happened. I heard someone crying after a while. –

-Stop it.-

-Did you lost your virginity that night Damian?-Samuel said as he pushed Damian against the wall.

-Samuel! – Shouted Lindsay as she saw how Damian clenched his right fist.

-And do you know why he left? Because he didn´t want things going too far. Don't you see it Damian? He was using you. He just wanted something to relax from the pressure of the contest He never wanted you! -

-Shut up! – screamed Damian as he punched straight to Samuel´s nose. The taller guy took his nose between his hands, it was bleeding. Damian slide down the wall into a sitting position, some tears were falling from his eyes and he couldn´t stop them.

-Shut up. - he whispered as he covered his mouth with his left hand. After some minutes he stood up and ran toward the room. Lindsey also stood up and followed Damian but before she left the room she turned around and faced Samuel.

-What´s wrong with you?- after that she left the room slamming the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"What was all that about?" asked Alex as he helped Samuel clean up all the blood from his face.

"Strategy." Samuel said calmly. Alex didn´t understood.

Samuel smiled and sat on the toilet to explain Alex his plan for ending on the two finalists. Since the beginning normally the ones that were expelled were because they hadn´t the habitués or the attitude to work on the show. But lately the ones that were eliminated were because they were distracted, for example Eli and Marissa. But now the game was different, everyone was giving their best and that included Damian and Lindsey. Since Cameron´s left Damian was bringing it on to the table and it seemed to be like he was the favorite of two of the judges. Lindsey by the other hand had been constant and only once on the bottom three, plus she was the only girl left in the competition. Looked through that perspective Samuel and Alex were in disadvantage.

"So what we have to do is distract Damian and Lindsay and we will be the two finalist."

"I don´t know Samuel." Alex was looking straight to Samuel face indecisive. "I don't think that´s correct."

"If that´s what you think I can´t do anything about it, right?" Samuel stood up and approached the door. "But being on the bottom 3 for the fifth time would put me nervous."

Samuel left Alex thinking about it seriously.

Texas was hot as it is always on summer. On a beautiful house two teenagers were kissing on the living room with the curtains closed. Cameron´s girlfriend, Ana, was on top of Cameron kissing him passionately trying to for him to kiss her back. But again he seemed far away.

Ana tried another thing, with her right hand she started unbuttoning Cameron´s t-shirt still kissing him. Suddenly Cameron opened his eyes and tried to push Ana, but all he did was throwing a plate with chips that was on the table next to them.

"For God sake Cameron! What´s wrong with you?" exclaimed Ana as she stood up and started gathering the pieces of plate that were on the floor. Cameron took his glasses from the table and tried to help Ana but she pushed him away.

"I´m sorry Ana. Let me help you." Retried Cameron but Ana rejected his help again.

"Cameron just tell me the truth. What do you feel for me?" Ana said still on her knees.

"What do you mean?" Cameron tried to take his girlfriend hand but she didn´t let him even touch them. "It´s because the plate? Because I can paste it with glue and repaint it."

"No! It´s not about the plate, or my clock or anything you have broke these past weeks. I am mad because you have broken these things when you tried to push me away from the kisses. And I hate to know that you are thinking about someone else when I´m touching you."

Cameron scratched his neck and tried to say something to make things right, but it was too obvious that it was hopeless.

"I think you should leave Cameron."

"Okay." Nodded Cameron and he took his backpack from the floor. "Do you want me to call you to do something on Friday?"

Ana looked at him with a killer look and shook his head; Cameron nodded again understanding and stepped out of the living room. Before he got to the door the sound of Ana´s voice made him stop and look back.

"Who is she?"

"His name is Damian." He couldn´t see Ana´s eyes now, she didn´t answer. "See you around."

Cameron stepped out of the house and looked around, it was a beautiful day and he felt like crap. He sat on the street and took his cell-phone from his bag; Damian´s phone was the first one on his contact´s number and it also had a photo of him and Damian of the third week. Cameron closed his eyes and tried to decide; call or not call, that was a hard decision. Suddenly his bus passed in front of him without stopping.

"Damn it!" screamed Cameron as he stood up and tried to catch the bus that was now turning to the left. "Stop!" He would think about Damian later, now what he needed was to get on that bus.

"Damian? Are you in there?" Lindsay knocked the door for the fifth time; Damian had been inside the bathroom for two hours now. "Come on Dams, talk with me"

Suddenly the door opened slowly and Damian went out trying to look as normal as usual. Lindsay took a big breath and the she reached his hand and made him sit on the floor next to her. Damian looks at her without any emotion in his eyes and Lindsay tried to hug him, Damian moved to prevent the contact.

"I just wanted to know if you were ok." She whispered as she touched slightly Damian´s cheek.

Damian pulled away his head and hugged his knees trying not to look at Lindsay; at this point her presence seemed a little bit over protective.

"But I was curious. Did you and Cameron were?" she could end the sentence; it was a little bit too hard to say it.

"It´s complicated" Damian didn´t want to give explications to Lindsay at that moment, it was possible she didn´t understand it.

"But about what Samuel said about the other night?"

"Lindsay could we just change the subject?"

"You know that what Samuel told you was a lie right? That Cameron didn´t want you." Lindsay didn´t know exactly what to say but at her point of view that was better than nothing.

"No. In fact, I think he is right." Damian wanted to start crying again but in the bathroom he had figured out he hadn´t more tears. "For him it was kind of a one night thing."

"And for you?"

"I really don´t know." Damian hide his head under his knees ashamed. "I wish I did but I don't know what to think, what to do or what to feel."

At that point Damian burst out in tears, he felt so little and alone that made his chest hurt. Suddenly he felt two thins arms hugged him tightly, Lindsay´s head laid on his shoulder and she felt how she was crying too. Damian tried to hug her too but it was too uncomfortable; thinking it well, the only person he had hugged and he had felt comfortable was Cameron. New tears felt from his eyes and he felt how Lindsay hugged him even more tightly.

"_Just stop crying it will be all right_" Lindsay started singing Phil Collins´song. "_Just take my hand. Hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you_"

"_I will be here, don´t you cry." _Finished Damian as he whipped some tears from his face.

*******N/A

**_Ok, so here is the reason why Samuel was so mean to Damian. I´m sorry that I had to put him as a bad guy but I needed a villian and I think he had the caracteristics for being one. I hope you like it and next chapter I will put more about Cameron. _**

**_The songs name is: You will be in my heart by phil collins _**

**_PS: I don´t own anything of all this. I just use it for entretaiment and I don´t get any kind of payment out of this. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Okey so this is a kind of song-fic; the first one I´ve ever done, well kind of. I hope you enjoy it and please Review of what do you think about it :D_**

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
>Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface<br>I don't know what you're expecting of me  
>Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes<br>_

Cameron took a big breath and tried to keep his mouth of speaking. His dad was in front of him telling him how returning to L.A. was the worst idea in the world and how he will end up returning home like a dog with his tale under his feet.

"Dad you have to understand that this is all I ever wanted." Cameron tried to sound secure but his father didn't let things easily. The first time he had told him about the Glee project he had talked to him for hours about how it was dump idea and when he send the video audition he hadn´t talk to him for days.

"Really Cameron?" his father was staring at him with his arms crossed in front of his chest; bad sign. "But what about staying here, have a normal wife, normal children and live a normal life?"

Cameron was getting frustrated.

"But I want to sing Dad, I want to see the world and let the people see what I´m made of."

"And what is that Cameron? Do you know what are you exposing to?" Cameron stayed silent and started scratching his neck nervously, his dad kept talking. "Drugs, sex, alcohol and other stuff I can´t even consider."

"Dad, you and mom had raised me good. She knows that I´m mature enough to take care of myself." Cameron stood up and he noticed how taller he was, his dad needed to look up just to look him in the eye. "And I´m 21, I can make my own decisions. I don´t need your permission anymore."

"But you need my money to move to L.A. Cameron." His dad was furious. "Why you can stay here like your brothers? Why you can´t stay here in Texas and be…"

"Like you dad?"

His father slapped him in the face as strong as he could. Cameron tried not to cry, not in front of his father.

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
><em>

"Every step that I have taken has been another mistake to you!" Cameron screamed out of his mind. "And every second stuck in this town is a torture worst than hell!"

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
>Become so tired so much more aware<br>I'm becoming this all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you<br>_

"You have one hour to pack your stuff." His father looked away and entered to the kitchen followed by his mother, Cameron was left alone on the living room. The guy touched his cheek and tried to figure out what to do. He needed money but as well he didn´t want to stay anymore in that town. Cameron ran toward his room and started packing some clothes on a big backpack. If he wanted to travel he needed to carry the less he could. After the clothe he took some of his songs and money and hide them on a secret compartment of the bag. In total he had $780 dollars. He could make something out of it until he got a work.

The last thing he took were photographs and his guitar and he put both things in the bag of the guitar. In less than 30 minutes he was ready to go.

"Now what?" He asked himself as he left the bags next to the door, he needed to get to L.A. and get a place to sleep and food. The first thing he needed was a transport and he could get it in the bus station, but that would cost money and he didn´t have that much.

"Maybe I could go by ride." He said to himself but that was the less option possible. He didn´t knew anyone who would like to travel across the country to a place where the chances of making more were 1 in a thousand.

"But I could call…" hi didn´t finish the sentence because he grabbed his cell phone and pressed the buttom of call over Damian´s telephone.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
>Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?<em>

_Cause everything that you thought I would be  
>Has fallen apart right in front of you<em>

"Cameron you got fifteen minutes left!" screamed his dad from the first floor.

"Daniel!" responded his mother angry, Cameron knew his mom, she wanted him to stay but she never stood against his husband so she wouldn´t do anything to give him more time to prepare himself.

_Beep, beep, beep. _Cameron wondered why Damian didn´t answered his phone. He waited some more minutes but after a while the call was cut. Cameron called again but the same happened.

"Five minutes Cameron!" The guy stood up and grabbed his stuff and run down the stairs trying to look as calm as he could. He found his dad looking at him serious; he was keeping the front door fully open. Cameron took a big breath and kissed goodbye to his mom in the cheek. The poor lady couldn´t stop crying. When he passed in front of his father he just stared at him and smiled.

_And I know I may end up failing too  
>But I know you were just like me<br>With someone disappointed in you_

"You could stay Cameron." He said his father after Cameron had passed through the door. Cameron didn´t look back but stood still. "All you got to do is say I´m sorry and forget about that fantasy of yours."

Cameron giggled, his dad wasn´t wheeling to give up. "I know. But that is something I´m not going to do."

After that he started walking again through the front garden, he didn´t look back because he knew that if he did he would regret everything and returned to his parents. He was not giving up, he crossed the street and he kept walking until he got to a bus stop. He left his stuff on the floor and took his cell-phone again.

"Damian" he whispered as he called his best friend number again.


	6. Chapter 6

**_So this one is a little bit darker than the rest and I kind of use Ooc on Damian. And it´s a little bit shorter but I really hope you like it and review after reading. It would help me lots. It takes place at the episode Generosity before rreveling the bottom 3. _**

"Shut up!" whispered Damian as he stared at his ringing cell-phone. He knew it was Cameron, it was always Cameron. In the last week he had talked with Cameron 6 times and he had sent the irish guy more than 20 messages. Damian was crying again, locked in the same bathroom and thinking about Cameron again.

"I said shut up!" this time Damian raised his tone of voice, he was sick of his ringtone, he was sick of missing Cameron and he was sick of stay up all night crying about that issue. The cell phone kept sounding but after some seconds it went off. Damian tried to control his sobbing but he wanted to cry some more.

The first call he had received was Cameron telling him about how he had broke up with his girlfriend. Cameron sounded happy but Damian felt, afraid. Exactly when he had thought he had get over Cameron he returned to bring to live old feelings. After that all the nights Cameron had called him and they had spent hours and hours talking. As they talked Damian felt happy but the moment he hang up he felt sad and confused, he felt terrible because he still loved a guy he might never see again.

Two tears felt from his eyes and he wimp them the way he had done with the other; he needed to stop. Once again the judges were going to tell who the bottoms three were and he was almost sure he was one of them. He needed to focus and concentrate to make the best of it. Damian took a big breath and wimp his tears, he had been crying about 30 minutes so his eyes were completely red; he splashed some water over his face and looked his reflection on the mirror.

Suddenly Damian sees a small scar from his shoulder, he touches it and smiles remembering where did he get it. That was the first time he had cut himself. He had more of them, on the shoulders, back and some in his legs. He had done them when he was fifteen years old and he hadn´t done it since he had turned 17. It was the time when he was bullied almost every day, and he had done it because it helped him get away with stress.

He took a look at himself at the mirror and then to the rake, it would be easy to remove the knife from it. He breathe a couple times and he took off his shirt, the first cut in almost a year would be on his right shoulder.

"Very symbolic Damian" he told himself as he broke the rake and took one of the three knifes.

He did it quickly and not too strong, he didn´t want Samuel to figure out about his "old habit". He didn´t screamed or cried, he was used to the pain, he had done it for two years, and he had learned to like the pain. The blood slipped through his entire arm until it got to his fingers, after that the blood started dripping to the sink. Damian for a moment forgot about Cameron, about Samuel teasing him and all the contest´s pressure.

"Damian! Are you ok?" Lindsay called from outside, she was used to look after Damian at the bathroom.

"I´m fine Linds." He answered as he started washing the blood with water. He put a towel on the cut and waited until it stopped bleeding.

"We need to go to the stage in 5 minutes."

"I will see you there." The blood had stopped and his arm looked normal, with no sign of blood, after all the cut hadn´t been big enough.


	7. Chapter 7You are back

Cameron stepped out of Bryce´s car. He had been lucky that Bryce still lived in L.A. and he had an apartment of his own. After he had arrived to Los Angeles he had crossed with Bryce. Even so he was the first eliminated the fortune had smiled at him and now he worked as a DJ on a really cool club. They had met at the bus station and after a coffee and a chat of two hours Bryce accepted to receive Cameron at his apartment. But that had been last week, that day all the ex-glee contenders were joining the 4 finalist for the last week.

He saw some of his old friends and he said hi to all of them. The eight guys were just waiting for Ryan Murphy to let them pass to see his friends. After ten minutes some security guy went out and guided them through the building. Cameron felt his heart racing as he imagined Damian´s smile and that in a few minutes he would be able to hug him and even steal a kiss from him.

They reached a wooden door that everyone recognized; it was the door for the practice living room.

"So now we have some surprise guests." He heard Ryan tell the guys. That was their signal.

He didn´t saw who the first one to enter was or the one who opened the door all he knew was that he ran directly to Damian´s arms. The irish guy smiled for real in the last weeks, Cameron hold him tight enough to leave him out of breath but he didn´t care. He was there, with him again. Their lips connected for only a few seconds but that was enough for Cameron, Damian had to pull away of the embrace of Cameron to say hi to the other guys.

The 12 teenagers were on the rooms talking and chatting animated, everyone had something to tell. A new job, a new relationship, even the girls shared some gossip of the stars that Lindsay wasn´t aware of. They looked like a family.

Damian and Cameron were lying on the same bed as they saw the other people talk. Nobody was paying any attention to the two guys. Cameron had his right arm over Damian´s shoulder as the other hand played with his hair. Damian had his head against Cameron´s chest and tried not to fall sleep on Cameron´s arms.

"So, are you nervous Damian?" asked Marissa as she turned to see Damian. Damian raised his head sleepy and noticed that now everyone was looking at him.

"Yes. Well, just a little bit"

"Don´t worry Dams, now that Cameron is here to make you company at night you will have sweet dreams." Replied Samuel sarcastic, none of the guys got it except Damian, Alex and Lindsay.

"Could you please let it go?" said Lindsay as she avoided Cameron´s look. Damian stood up and decided it was time to leave the room.

"Good friends don´t keep little dirty secrets between each other. Isn´t that right Dams?" Samuel also stood up and cut him off.

"What is going on here?" asked Emily confused, everyone was staring at the angry Damian and Samuel.

"Nothing Emily; Just a bad clown with bad jokes." Damian tried to pass but Samuel didn´t let him.

"Come on Damian, you have better insults than clown" Samuel teased him.

"You are right. You are an asshole!" said Damian and he pushed Samuel aside. The last one responded to it by pushing Damian even harder.

Everyone was shocked. Damian was always the calm one, the one that never got his nerves and never hit anyone. In the other hand there was Samuel. Everyone remembered him as a cool guy, with problems with anyone and the both stood. Never so different.

"It´s that the harder you can do it?" Damian pushed him even harder but this time Samuel grabbed Damian´s wrists and push it to the ground. The scene was so unreal. In less than five minutes the atmosphere of the room turned from friendly and calm, to violent and hard. Samuel now was on top of Damian who was struggling to get off Samuel. "It´s like fighting with my sister."

Cameron stood up decided to punch Samuel until he bleed but Lindsay won him.

"Samuel! Get off of him now!" she screamed as she tried to push Samuel, she seemed furious.

The guy stood up and offered a hand for Damian; the last one just looked at him with tearful eyes. He felt ashamed and hurt; why did Samuel was so mean with him lately? After Samuel Cameron offered his hand to Damian, for the second time the guy ignored it.

"Are you okay Damian?" asked Elli worried as she tried to approach the irish guy.

Damian stood up and run toward the bathroom trying to avoid eye contact with the rest of the teenagers. He knew that they were staring at him and he hated to feel so vulnerable.

"Damian, come back!" screamed Cameron as he followed Damian.

Now that the two boys had left all the eyes started at Samuel; that wasn´t smiling anymore. Lindsay had him by the arm like trying to prevent him to follow Damian. He looked for Alex trying to get any comfort or support but Alex was looking away uncomfortable. Samuel knew that this time he had gone over the top.

"I´m going for a snack" that´s the only thing he figured out to say, after that he left the room almost as fast as Cameron and Damian.

Lindsey took a big breath and rubbed her eyes tired. Now she and Alex where the ones that would have to explain the whole situation to the rest of their friends.

"What was that?" ask Matt as he looked at everyone shocked.

"We have no idea." Replied Alex as soon as he could, Lindsay looked at him relieved. That would simplify the problem for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

**_So this is another chapter based on a Song..This one is called Super Psyco Love but the lyrics are not complete and are in disorder..So please Leave a coment.._**

**_..._**

_Something lately drives me crazy  
>Has to do with how you make me<br>Struggle to get your attention  
>Calling you brings apprehension<br>_

Damian entered to the practice room instead of the bathroom followed by Cameron, he wasn´t cry but he wasn´t happy. Why Cameron had to follow him? Didn´t he noticed that he wanted to be alone?

"Damian, are you okay?" said the taller guy as he closed the room behind him. If they needed to talk about something it would be better if they did it alone.

"I´m done with that stupid question!" screamed Damian as he faced Cameron. "Everyone had asked me the same question for three weeks and I´m sick of it."

"Okay, so what´s wrong?" tried to say Cameron confused. Damian looked away ashamed and tried not to blush in front of Cameron.

"It´s that…Alex, Lindsay and Samuel know about us…What we did before you left." Cameron blushed ashamed. Now he understood what Samuel was talking about at the dorms.

"So what do you think about it?" asked Damian nervous. He knew that Cameron had broke up with his girlfriend because of him and he felt a little bit guilty but he didn´t knew if he had moved from his parents for the same reason. He didn´t knew if Cameron had returned for him as a friend or something else.

"Well, I just don´t know if I´m ready to…you know, tell everyone about us." Cameron was insecure and Damian was also nervous. He sighted and tried to think of something, he loved Cameron and even if he had felt hurt at the beginning when he had left but seeing him again had erased all the bad stuff he had thought nights before. It was a delicate situation.

"It´s that, I don´t know how my parents would react and…lets face it, I don´t know if I´m really gay or only bi or only…"

Damian reached Cameron and kissed him roughly. Cameron was shocked and when he tried to pull away Damian bit his lip sexily.

"Bicurious?" finished the sentence Damian as he looked with an innocent look at Cam.

_Texts from you and sex from you  
>Are things that are not so uncommon<br>Flirt with you you're all about it  
>Tell me why I feel unwanted?<br>_

Cameron pushed Damian against the wall and kept kissing; Damian´s lips were sweet and thin, just like an angel´s. Damian had his arms wrapped around Cameron´s neck while Cameron´s hands traveled through Damian´s white back.

"Cameron, wait." Damian interrupted as he broke the kiss. He felt his heart racing in his chest and how the blood was rushing through all his body. "I think we should change the dynamics this time." Cameron looked at him puzzled; Damian smiled as he saw the confusion on the eyes of the older one.

"I think we should get to know each other a little bit more, to know what we really feel about each other. And while we do that we can date other people."

_Damn, if you didn't want me back  
>Why'd you have to act like that?<br>It's confusing to the core  
>'Cause I know you want it<br>_

Cameron pushed Damian a side trying to get his mind straight. Damian had just kissed him and now he was telling him to date other people. What was he thinking about?

_Oh, and if you don't wanna be  
>Something substantial with me<br>Then why do you give me more?  
>Babe I know you want it<br>__Don't see us_

"Why would we do that? Why would you do that?" Cameron wasn´t angry but he sounded like if he was.

"Because what if we are also into girls?" Damian was crossing his arms without stop smiling.

"Who is she?" now he had got it.

"It´s that Lindsay asked me out tonight after they tell the winners. You know to celebrate if one of us wins or to make us company if we lose." Cameron scratched his neck tired; Damian was a box full of surprises. But he had a point, when he had just arrived he hadn´t been able not to stare at Marissa. She looked so cute and since week one he had wanted to have a date with her.

"So if I let you go out with Lindsay you will have to be okay of Marissa and me going out."

"Of course." Lied Damian, looking at that perspective he didn´t liked his plan anymore.

_Pull me off to darkened corners  
>Where all other eyes avoid us<br>Tell me how I mesmerize you  
>I love you and despise you<em>

"Damian, are you in there?" asked Emily and Matheus almost at the same time on the other side of the door.

"Yes Elli, we are here." Screamed Cameron as he helped Damian stand up.

"Are you okay Damian?" asked Lindsay as usual. Damian groaned and the he responded.

"I´m okay Lindsay. We are going out in a minute." Now Cameron understood why Damian had exploded when he asked the same thing earlier.

"So where are you two going out tonight?" asked Cameron as he pushed his arm above Damian´s shoulders. The irish one just looked at him with a naughty look. 

Back to the crowd where you ignore me  
>Bedroom eyes to those before me<br>How am I supposed to handle?

_Lit the fuse and missed the candle_


	9. Chapter 9

Cameron woke up as the sun hit straight to his face. He felt the hang-over and a headache like he had never had before. He was lying on Bryce bed and all around him was a total mess.

"What happened?" he asked himself as he rubbed his head still sleeping. Suddenly he noticed he wasn´t alone in the bed.

A sleeping Damian laid next to him shirtless and only wearing his boxers. Cameron jumped out of the bed as he tried not to scream of the impression just to realize he was just as shirtless as Damian. Cameron closed his eyes trying to remember the events of last night.

Damian and Samuel had won 7 episodes on Glee and Lindsay and Alex had won only two. After that he had invited Marissa to have dinner, she had accepted but only if he invited Damian and Lindsay as well. In her opinion to celebrate both victories; Cameron didn´t refused. After that the double date had turned to a triple date and 5 minutes later the 12 teenagers were on their way to celebrate on a pizza station near Bryce work. When they finished eating they proposed to go to Bryce club to dance but when they realized only 3 of them could enter a better idea occurred to Samuel.

After that the memories were blurry to Cameron. He remembered entering to a 7oseven and leaving with a lot of bags and later that how everyone entered to Bryce house. Everything was just a black hole in his memory. All of a sudden he realized what that implied. Damian almost naked on a bed, alone and he didn´t remember anything; could they had…

"No, no, no, no." he repeated himself as he hit himself in the head trying to remember something. Damian moved a little bit on the bed but he didn´t wake up, Cameron sighted and put the sheets over the naked torso of the irish guy. When he did that he noticed some scratches on his shoulders and back. Cameron touched one of it and he realized it was recent, he felt worried but he didn´t want to make any suppositions yet. Damian wouldn´t hurt himself… He didn´t looked depressed and he was always smiling. It was impossible.

Some noises from the kitchen made him forget about Damian and focus that he didn´t know who was at the apartment. He put on some jeans he found on the floor and tried to find his t-shirt; it wasn´t in that room and neither any clothe of Damian. Cameron stepped out of the bedroom with a bat that was on Bryce closet. What he saw kind of surprised him. On the bathroom Emily slept on the shower next to McKynleigh. On the living room were the rest of his friends. Samuel, Ellis and Matt were lying on the floor covered by some sheets and pillows; Alex and Hanna shared the sofa and Lindsay was sleeping on a rolling chair, only wearing Damian´s t-shirt.

Cameron groaned thinking that maybe he hadn´t done anything with Damian but Lindsay may had. He continued his way to the kitchen.

"Good morning Cameron." Said Bryce when he saw Cameron enter to the kitchen, Cameron jumped from the impression but after that he relaxed.

"How are you feeling?" asked Marissa as she gave Cameron a big smile. She was sitting on the table drinking a glass of juice while Bryce cooked something that smelled between rotten and burned.

"Hey." Cameron responded as he sat next to Marissa. She looked really good, like if he hadn´t any hangover. "Good, I think. How are you feeling?" his head was killing him.

"Well better than you obviously." Bryce joked.

"Better than everyone in this apartment; yesterday you all went nuts." Marissa added, Cameron took a big breath and stole some juice from Marissa.

"You don't have a hangover? Why?" asked Matheus as he entered to the room almost sleep.

"I didn´t drink last night." Explained Marissa as she offered some juice to Matheus, he rejected it. "By the way here is your shirt Cameron." She said as she took the piece of clothe from the floor and handed it to Cameron. He took it confused; why did she had his T-shirt? Marissa guessed what he was thinking about.

"You don't remember anything right?" Matheus and Cameron shook his head saying no, it was kind of lame.

_***Flashback****_

All the 12 guys were sitting in a circle on the small living room. Almost everyone were drunk, except of Marissa that was the one designed to take care of everyone or to drive anyone home.

"So, who wants to play some Poker?" asked Samuel as he took his cards from his back-pack.

"What are we betting?" Emily was sitting in front of Samuel next to Ellis and Bryce, she still had a glass of vodka on her right hand.

"What about clothes?" proposed Bruce as he winked to Emily, she instantly blushed and everyone laughed.

"Which are the limits?" Cameron hadn´t seen any girl naked before and even if he was drunk he didn´t forgot about his Christian's principles.

"Girls bra and panties. Boys boxers." Lindsay looked really interested in the game. Everyone agreed and the game started.

_***End Flashback***_

"So that´s guy you don´t have your clothes." Ended Bryce as he winked to Cameron. The taller guy just flushed.

"But why did everyone had his clothes except Cameron?" asked Matheus as he drank and enormous glass of milk. The juice was already over because of Cameron and Marissa. Marisa was about to answer when suddenly Ellis, Alex, Hanna and Samuel appeared from the living room. Now Cameron and Matheus were eating something that meant to be bacon or eggs. It tasted horrible.

"And how are you guys doing?" teased Marissa with a smile on her face; everyone groaned something incomprehensible and sat where ever they could. Bryce served some more of his weird breakfast on 4 plastic dishes.

_Damian´s POV_

I woke up on a strange bed, I felt like I was about to throw up but then I realized I had noting on my stomach. I stood up and looked around. This place didn´t look nothing he had ever been before, it was all mess up and the light entered fully through an enormous window. Suddenly something cached my attention, it was a guitar. But not any guitar; it was Cameron´s.

_Damian´s POV End_

"Holy crap!" he shouted as he jumped out of the bed. Now he remembered; he was at Bryce department, so that meant he was on his room right now. He felt touched his elbow unconsciously only to notice he was t-shirtless. "You got to be kidding me." He told himself as he started searching for his clothes. What if someone had seen his scars? What would Cameron think?

After some minutes of searching he gave up and decided to borrow some clothes from Bryce; he wouldn´t be mad. After that he saw some random jeans on the floor and he took them. Those clothes, even if they were a little bit too big, will serve him until he found his own things.

He stepped out of the room and he was able to hear some laughs and talking in the kitchen, it would be a little bit uncomfortable to enter with Bryce things but that was all he got to cover his scars. Suddenly he saw how Samuel and Bryce were looking into the bathroom.

"Morning" said Damian as he reached the two guys. In the bathroom were Emily and McKynleigh lying on the shower, they were still sleeping. Samuel entered to the bathroom and without making any noise he turned on the water. The girls woke up and ran away from the water, Bryce and Sam laughed as they saw the girls ran toward the hallway.

"What the hell is your freaking problem?" screamed Emily furious. Damian was laughing too.

"Good morning to you too." Joked Bryce as he handed her some towels to the wet girls. They took them still mad at them.

Suddenly all the teenagers were on the hallway laughing and cheering at the girls. Damian hadn´t noticed before but the white t-shirt of McKynleigh was transparent because of the water and you could see her bra and Emily had no pants. Damian blushed and tried to look away ashamed.

"What´s going on around here?" said Lindsay as she appeared from the living room; she was still wearing Damian´s shirt.

"Just a little morning prank." Replied Samuel triumphant as he stepped out of the bathroom. Just then McKynleigh and Emily noticed their situation and run toward Bryce room totally red.


	10. Chapter 10

**_So this is kind of short but the drama will start again on the next chapter. Please leave coments and I hope you enjoy it :3_**

"Damian I need to talk with you." He heard Cameron whisper to his ear as he walked out of the kitchen. Damian swallowed his food and looked at Cameron, he look worried; Damian guessed what he wanted to talk about. He left his breakfast half eaten and followed Cameron to the living room. It was almost noon and half of the kids had already left including Alex, Hanna, Ellis, Matheus, Emily and McKynleigh. Samuel was on the bathroom taking a shower, Lindsay was getting dressed on Bryce´s room and Marisa and Bryce were gone to the shop.

"What´s up Cameron?" tried to sound natural; Cameron scratched his back trying to find the adequate words. How are you supposed to ask someone if he hurts himself?

"I was wondering..." doubted Cameron, he was really nervous. "Where are going to live after you leave here?" he needed time to think more.

"Well; I talked with Samuel and he agreed to share an apartment with me. My parents had put on a bank account some money since I landed her on America. You know, just in case I failed and I needed to buy an airplane ticket." He faked a smile.

"So you are going to use that money to settle here, in LA, forever." Damian nodded. "Are you sure you want to live with Samuel?" Cameron still remembered the fight on the dorms and he was afraid Damian could en more hurt.

"What happened with Samuel was something else. He is not going to hurt me." Replied Damian as he guessed what was thinking. Cameron reached Damian´s cheek and touched it gently. "But this is not what you wanted to talk about. Right?"

Cameron opened his mouth but he was interrupted by the voice of Samuel.

"Cameron I´m ready if you want to use the bathroom." Said Sam as he used a towel to dry his hair.

"Thank you Sam." Replied Cameron as he started walking to the bathroom. He would ask Damian later.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"So what do you think?" Asked Samuel as he jumped to the enormous couch on the middle of the living room. It had been a luck to find an apartment with two bedrooms at such a great price. It was about 30 minutes away by car of the Glee stage but at Sam´s point of view it was perfect.

"It´s cool but a little bit to high" said Damian as he watched the view from a window, they were at the 10th floor of the building and Damian was starting to get dizzy.

"Are you afraid of highs?"

Damian shook his head and stayed away from the window, maybe it would be better for him to stay away from all the windows.

"I´m going to unpack my stuff." Said Damian as he entered to his room; in the end Cameron never mentioned anything about his scars so he supposed Cameron hadn´t seen anything.

"In that case I´m going to shop some food. We need to start filling that refrigerator." Joked Samuel. "Do you want something?"

"No but you don´t need some money?"

"No, you have already payed the first rent and I need to make it up to you."

When Samuel was already gone Damian instead of entering to his room he entered to the bathroom.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bryce sat next to Cameron and handed him a big cola, Cameron accepted and drank it in one shot.

"So did you talk with Damian?" asked Bryce as he turned off the TV. Cameron shook his head and scratched his eyes tired.

"I didn´t know how." Bryce sighed resigned, he had also seen Damian´s scars but as Cameron had told him; it´s never easy to face this kind of problems.

"But you told Samuel? He might get an eye on Damian. In case he did something…_stupid._" Cameron got exactly what was Bryce insinuating.

"No, I don´t trust him anymore." In fact Cameron was really worried that Samuel would get that attitude that he had on the dorms. Maybe he would really hurt Damian and Lindsay or him wouldn´t be there to protect him.

"And why do you think he does it?"

"Well, we are not sure if they are recent or if they were made by him. Maybe he tripped or felt, or…"

Bryce look at Cameron worried, Cameron didn´t want to face the truth and that would make this situation even more uncomfortable. Bryce knew what was like to have a friend with this tendency, the difference was that his old friend, Carl, used to burn himself and Damian cut himself. He had tried to help Carl with his problem but he never did anything to stop him, so at the end he had died after he turned on his own room. He didn´t want Damian end up in a cemetery like his friend did.

"What if he did it to himself?" Bryce stood up in order to give Cameron time and space to think. _What if he did all those scars voluntary?_ Cameron felt so powerless at that moment. It hurts when you see the person you love the most in that position, but he didn´t knew what to do. Call his parents? Tell Sam so he could check on him?

Well the first step would be talk to him and get into the boiling point, the reason why he hurt himself. After that maybe with some therapy or…

"I´m the one who will end up in therapy or maybe a mental hospital." He joked with himself as he saw his cell-phone ringing, on the screen he read the name of Marissa.


	11. New at Glee

Damian and Samuel jumped out of the bus laughing like crazy. Damian had his backpack over his shoulder and Samuel had his almost on the floor. They were just at some steps away from the stairs when Samuel stopped on the first escalon.

"What´s wrong?" asked Damian as he turned around, he was on the 3 escalon.

"Let´s enter at the same time. I mean, we should remember this time for the rest of our lives." Damian smiled and returned where Samuel was standing.

"You are a freak but I guess you are right." Damian and Samuel coordinate to stand in each escalon at the same time, Damian couldn´t stop smiling and imagine how it would be his first day at Glee. He didn´t knew a lot of the main actors like Lea and Cory, but if they were as cool as their guests at Glee Project those 2 months would be awesome.

Now they were at the front door of the building. Damian and Samuel took a big breath and opened the door with wide smiles on their faces. Instead of hellos or any greetings they received a dozen of slushies in their faces. Damian felt how the cold liquid travelled down his back and stomach, it was freaking cold!

"Welcome to Glee freshmen!" screamed everyone at the same time. Damian tired to take off the soda from his face with his hands; it was even more horrible then than when he had made the video clip of Ice-ice.

"Well you were right Sam." Said Damian sarcastic as he walked in direction to the bathroom. "We will never forget this."

"And one, two, three; turn" sang the choreographer as he clapped his hands rhythmically. He wasn´t the same they had on the glee project and he was a tyrant. Samuel, in the 3 hours of rehearsal, had the choreography almost learned mean while Damian kept messing around with everyone around him. "Seven, eight, one!"

Damian tried to keep up with everyone but the dance had too many turns and changing places. And in addition he was out of breath and exhausted, cutting himself hadn´t been a good idea. In one of the turns Damian fell for the fourth time, this time he felt so hard he sprained his ankle. He tried to stand up and realized he couldn´t, his ankle hurt so much and he couldn´t support himself. He stood there on the floor trying to move so nobody would notice he wasn´t dancing but when Chris tripped with him the music stopped. He was in a big trouble.

"Who messed up this time?" said the choreographer angry as he looked at everyone; when his eyes reached Damian his voice went to mad to sarcastic. ""Of course it was you."

Damian looked down and tried once again to stand up but this time his arms were the ones who couldn´t support his weigh; one of his cuts reopened but Damian had put some bandages on top of them in case that happened. Everyone was looking at him, some with pity and some were enjoying the show; just 2 of them used the break to catch their breath again.

"What are you waiting for? Stand up!" The choreographer took him by the arm and tried to pull him up; all he made was make him collapse once again.

"I can´t." Damian tried not to cry; didn´t that tyrant see he was in a lot of pain. "My ankle really hurts. I think I need to go to the nursery."

"And you want to know what I think?" Damian really didn´t want to know but he couldn´t say that to him. "I think you are too lazy and you want to escape. Now stand up and lest start all over again."

Damian nodded and by supporting all his weigh on his other feet he made it to stand up. When he was about to fall again Chris grabbed him and helped him to move somehow.

"Can you dance?" asked Chris worried.

"I can stand up but I had never been able to dance." Joked Damian as he heard the music start again. "When are we going to have a break?"

Chris giggled and look at him like if he had just told him a joke. Damian knew that it wouldn´t be soon. For the next 30 minutes he made it through all the dance without falling again, he felt really tired but he knew if he stopped everyone would kill him, specially the tyrant. After 30 minute it wasn´t long until the music went off again, and this time it wasn´t Damian´s fault.

"Damian´s if it was your fault again I swear…" The choreographer ran toward Damian like a mad man.

"It´s Lea, she just collapsed." Screamed Cory from the other edge of the stage as he put his sweater under Lea´s head as a pillow.

All the veterans ran toward Lea except Chris that kept holding Damian. Samuel ran toward Damian all sweaty and breathless but happy.

"How are you Dams? I saw you fall some minutes ago." Damian tried to smile but suddenly he felt like he was about to throw up. He covered his mouth with his hands but nothing came, all he felt were the arcades.

"Damian what´s wrong?" asked Chris worried; Damian wished he had something in his stomach to throw up. His second mistake of that day, he hadn´t eat breakfast.

"Bathroom." He whispered between arcades. Suddenly he felt how his bilis tried to run up his esophagus. Samuel got it immediately and grabbed a trash can that was on the corner of the room. Samuel gave it to Damian just in time because seconds later he had already throw up the billis he had on his stomach. Samuel rubbed Damian´s back in a paternal way, Damain kept with the arcades but nothing else came, it was a horrible feeling.

"Take Lea to the nursery and everyone take 30 minutes to eat." Damian could barely hear what the choreographer was saying. "And for the new ones; don´t you dare to run late."

"Drink this, will make you feel better." Said Samuel as he gave Damian some water, Damian accepted with not much emotion. They were at the bathrooms and Damian still felt like crap, stupid arcades.

"So I wanted to talk to you about something." Samuel started as he sat on the sank, he looked worried and sad. "It´s of what I did on the Glee project."

Damian drank another bit of the water and stared at Samuel, he was playing with his fingers nervously.

"I know what I did was awful and I was no cool but I wanted to win so badly that I think I forgot how acts a good friend. " Damian listened to him interested and amazed, he would had never guessed Samuel would apologize to him. "I should have support you but no, I had to go and tell the whole world. And the worst part is that I did it for a stupid contest." Damian tried to hide the smile on his face deciding if he should tell Samuel that Alex had already give away his "evil" plan of getting him unconstrained so any of them could won. No he wanted to see how much Samuel could stretch.

"And I wanted to tell you that I will never do anything like this again. Not even for a million thousand dollars or anything like that. Now I realized that a good friendship with you guys is even more precious."

Damian couldn´t hold it any longer and laughed out loud, now Samuel was the sweet one.

"What are you laughing about?" Damian stood up and hugged him tightly.

"I already knew it all." Said Damian as he pushed Samuel aside. "Alex told me at the restaurant the other night. Why did you think I would live with you if I didn´t know you were not as an asshole."

Samuel smiled and gave him a friendly punch on the arm.

"So I didn´t had to give you all my speech?"

"No but I really appreciate you did." Damian and Samuel stepped out of the bathroom and saw how everyone was running to the practice room. They two guys didn´t realized what was happening until they heard the furious voice of the choreographer calling their names.

"Crap!" they screamed at the same time as they ran toward the practice room.


	12. Chapter 12

Cameron took the last order of the day and sat on the bar. Waitress life was a bitch but that was the only job he could get t and the payment wasn´t that bad. He wore a white t-shirt and black jeans, the uniform for the daily turn.

"So where are you going so excited Cam?" asked another waitress as she saw him change his clothes, he couldn´t stop smiling.

"I´m going to pick up a friend at his new work and then to the movies." Cameron sounded really excited.

"So it is _he_, that´s interesting. Well in that case good luck with your date!" said the waitress; he couldn't manage to prevent to blush in front of the blonde girl.

Cameron ran toward the exit door where he found Bryce waiting for him. He was on his old Toyota car but it worked and that was good enough for the two guys.

"Thanks again to take me there." said Cameron as he entered to the car.

"Are you serious? You are taking me to the locations of Glee; how could I possible have said no?" Cameron smiled and looked at Bryce with a huge smile on his face, 20 more minutes to start a date with Damian.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Dudes you look awful." Joked Bryce as he saw how Damian and Samuel steeped out of the building. Samuel was carrying Damian on his back while the last one tried to recover for the second throw up. When they were in front of Bryce´s car Damian stood up and out the hat of his jacket on.

Cameron reached the two guys and inspected Damian´s face; he was paler and had a horrible bruise on his right cheek.

"Samuel what did you do to him!" he still remembered the incident on the dorms.

"I didn´t do anything. It was in the scene, Karskofy needed to push him and he wasn´t in a good position so he hit his face against the locker." explained Samuel kind of mad and kind of tired. It was only 6:00 and he wanted to go to his bed and sleep till next week.

"Yeah, it was a tough first day." added Damian trying to sound funny, Cameron just put his arm around him in a protective way; Bryce and Samuel smiled slightly.

"Do you still want to go to the movies?" Damian looked at him smiling and nodded.

"Do you want me to drive you to the mall?" proposed Bryce but Damian shook his head.

"No; Samuel carried me all the way till here. Why you don´t take him to the apartment. We can take the bus on the next street." Bryce looked at Samuel and found him almost sleeping while he was still standing up.

"Good idea." Bryce took Samuel by the shoulders and led him to the copilot seat, Damian and Cameron waved them goodbye and they started walking to the bus stop.

-XoxoxoxoxoX-

Damian and Cameron kissed all over the movie. Damian blamed himself of being so weak and let Cameron use him the way he wanted. But in other part of his brain, heart and skin he loved being used. When they went out the kissing continued but it was funnier because every time Damian tried to kiss him Cameron would move because of the staring of the people. And when Damian could finally reach Cameron he would grabbed him by the waist and led him to a dark place where none could see them. The most regular places where the bathrooms and the changing rooms of the stores.

"So what do you think?" asked Damian to Cameron as they sat on one table, it was already 8:00 pm and it was getting cold. They were just waiting for their cafes to run to Cameron´s apartment for more private time.

"About?" Cameron seemed distracted, Damian could see it.

"I was thinking; things didn´t worked out for neither of us with the girls and we had a lot of _fun _this afternoon." Damian put a sexy emphasis on the last sentence. "Maybe make this official."

Cameron and Damian had their on dates with Lindsay and Marissa respectively but they didn´t worked out. The girls had accepted the situation really good and they kept in touch that was good for Damian that really appreciated Lindsay. But what kept Cameron distracted was the fact that his parents and ex-girlfriend had stated trying to communicate with him again.

"What do you mean by official?" Cameron didn´t wanted to tell Damian but he wasn´t ready for nothing _official. _

"You know, hold hands, tell our friends and family…Kiss in front of people."

Suddenly he remembered his ex. She was always making limits to Cameron about what was okay to do in public and what wasn´t; after that he remembered the messages. She had sent them some of them telling him to come back or to start their relationship again. He hadn´t told her a yes, the problem was that he hadn´t actually told her no. And in addition they hadn´t talked about the important thing. Damian´s scars.

"What are you thinking Cameron?"

"Nothing." He lied; he was starting to think that the date hadn´t been a good idea after all. "I just think we should wait a little longer."

Damian tried to smile and nodded with his head heavily, he had expected that answer. He felt like they were going in circles, when one wanted more the other one back up. It was frustrating.

Cameron´s cell-phone started ringing of a new message. The older guy looked at him and his expression became from serious to surprise.

"I gotta go." said Cameron as he jumped out of his seat. Damian looked at him confused. "It´s okay if I let you go home alone?" Damian shook his head and with a hand gesture he told him he was free to go. Cameron smiled and before leaving he gave Damian a kick peck in his lips.

"See you later." Damian looked away and Cameron ran toward the exit as he reread the message.

_Camy; we are on our way to L.A. _

_See you at the bus station in 20 minutes, _

_Love mom and dad. _

**So please for next chapter two more coments to know if people is really reading this...I would really really really appreciate it :D**


	13. Breath me

Cameron sat in front of his parents with his head down. They were at Bryce apartment and in his head he thanked god Bruce had gone to work earlier.

"Cameron you should know we are not mad at you." said his mom with her maternal voice. Cameron raised his eye brown exceptical, of course they were. His father had made it clear a month ago.

"And you should also know we are aware of your problem." added his dad as he put his hand on his mom shoulder. Cameron thought the talked about the apartment.

"Well it´s not a problem; Bryce and I share the rent and the couch isn´t that uncomfortable." Cameron was nervous and he was starting to sweat; why did that situation made him so uncomfortable?

"We were talking about the reason you broke up with Ana."

Cameron stood up like if the chair had just been turned in fire. He felt his cheek burn and his heartbeat race. They were talking about Damian. Hell they were talking about Damian!

"Do you want some café?" Cameron tried to avoid the subject. Why did Ana had to tell them? Maybe a kind of revenge?

"Cameron sit down" ordered his dad with authoritative voice, Cameron retuned and sat.

The guy tried to focus on some lie. Maybe tell them that Ana had misunderstood what he told her. Or maybe that she was lying; but they would buy that one, she was a Christian; she was supposed to not lie. So he was, but now he was already making up new lies.

_HELP, I HAVE DONE IT AGAIN  
>I HAVE BEEN HERE MANY TIMES BEFORE<br>_

"Why are you here?" asked Cameron worried, he hated to be in that situation. Her mom smiled and looked at his dad with happy eyes. Cameron loved his mom smile, always so pure and perfect; just like Damian´s.

"We wanted to make a proposal." his dad stood up and gave Cameron a credit card, Cameron was now really confused.

"I´m sorry but I don´t understand. You told me you wouldn´t help me if I moved to LA."

His dad was looking at him with a calm face; Cameron realized it had a price with it.

"We will give you an economic support and an apartment with two conditions."

Cameron thought he shouldn´t think that but he was feeling kind of blackmailed. Her mom stood up and smiled at him with sweetness, she was holding hands with his father as a young and in love girl.

"Ana will come and stay with you and…" Cameron hold his breath waiting for the worst. "You are not allowed to see that _Damian _again."

_HURT MYSELF AGAIN TODAY  
>AND THE WORST PART IS THERES NO ONE ELSE TO BLAME<em>

"So do you accept son?"

"But why do you want me to stop seeing my best friend." he acted fool trying to make possible the lie of Ana´s lying.

"Cameron we know you are going throw a faze and that maybe you are confused by this…guy. But the less time you spend with him the confusion will go away." His mom put her hands over his shoulders and rubbed them like when he was a child.

_OUCH, I HAVE LOST MYSELF AGAIN  
>LOST MYSELF AND I AM NOWHERE TO BE FOUND<em>

Cameron tried to defend Damian; he tried to tell his parents it wasn´t any faze, it was just the way he was. But when he saw the happiness of his mom and the love of his dad´s eyes he didn´t had the guts to tell them.

"But why Ana wants to come here?" Cameron knew very well it was a trick for they to get together again but he hoped his parents at least had a reason.

"Well she told us that her dream would be to become kid psychiatric and her teacher had told her here it was a good university." Just a lie and a very stupid one; Ana wanted to be a vet, not a psychiatric.

"When does she arrive?" Cameron scratched his neck worried.

"As soon as you get an apartment." Her mom took Cameron´s hand and hold it tight. "What if we check places tomorrow?"

_YEAH, I THINK I MIGHT BREAK  
>LOST MYSELF AGAIN AND I FEEL UNSAFE<br>_

"Yeah sure." Cameron wanted to cry of frustration. His father smiled triumphant. "I think we should go to the hotel. Is getting late and we have a big day tomorrow."

Cameron stood up and led his parents to the door where he waved goodbye emotionless.

_BE MY FRIEND  
>HOLD ME, WRAP ME UP<br>UNFOLD ME, I AM SMALL AND NEEDY  
>WARM ME UP AND BREATHE ME<br>_

When his parents were gone Cameron started crying. He didn´t remembered the last time he had cried. Maybe it was on his last night in glee or maybe he had cried a little bit when he left the house. But this cry was different; this cry was prove of complete desperation and confusion. He wasn´t going to lose Damian, not again.

"This is not happening." he tried to comfort himself as he hugged his knees.

He wasn´t going to stop seeing with Damian, but he didn´t wanted his parents to be angry and disappointed of him. He knew they hated homosexuals and he would become a lazar if he told his parents about his preferences. He didn´t want to lose his relationship with them, they were his family for god sake!

"I will lie." he told himself as he whipped some tears from his face. Cameron tried to think carefully, when Ana arrived she was going to do everything to get him back and his parents would push him in response. Probably he was going to end up accepting meanwhile he would be kissing with Damian at his apartment. He was going to lie to Damian about Ana and to Ana about Damian.

Cameron took a big breath and turned on his cell-phone, he wanted to talk to Damian even if he knew he would be sleeping. The first thing he saw was the photo of Damian and himself in his wall paper, the second thing was the message of 5 missing calls from Ana. Cameron closed his eyes and started crying again.

_BE MY FRIEND  
>HOLD ME, WRAP ME UP<br>UNFOLD ME, I AM SMALL AND NEEDY  
>WARM ME UP AND BREATHE ME<br>_

* * *

><p><em>So thanks to all the people that coment on the last chapter...I was so happy and enthusiasmatic about it that I wrote this at 3:00am...I hope you like it and I will try to update soon <em>


	14. Chapter 14

**_Thank you to all that review and I´m glad you are enjoying this. The previous song is "Breath me" by Sia_**

* * *

><p>Cameron´s parents stayed at L.A. for 5 days in which they found and apartment with two bedrooms. Cameron was in part happy of leaving Bruce´s; not that he didn´t like living with him but it was nice to have your own place. On the weekend he went out with Damian to the park and then to the beach. Damian had asked him to formalize their relationship. Cameron asked more time again and Damian accepted with a sad look on his face.<p>

"Cameron for the next two weeks I´m not going to be able to hang out with you." said Damian with a sad and exhausted look. Cameron knew that in the glee set they pushed every actor to their limits; especially on their dancing skills so he was aware Damian had a tough 2 firsts' weeks.

"Don´t worry Damian but remember not to push you to hard. You could get hurt." Cameron thought it was a perfect time to let the bomb explode.

"I can´t promise that, you know I´m kind of clumsy." Joked Damian as he took a big drank of his coca.

"I was talking about something you do to hurt yourself." Damian looked away ashamed.

"I don´t know what are you talking about." he lied; obviously he was talking about his scars.

"I´m talking about some scars I saw in your shoulders and back when we were at Bryces´." Cameron tried to sound calm and cool but after he finished the sentence he realized that his voice tone was of someone angry. Damian took a big breath and closed his eyes scared and holding back his tears. "Why did you hurt yourself?"

Damian shook his head and started rubbing his hands nervously.

"I don´t hurt myself." he repeated trying to convince Cameron and himself. "Four years ago I had a car accident and those scars are from the glass rear window that embedded on my back"

Cameron didn´t buy it but he knew that pressing Damian wouldn´t get a thing.

"Well that´s good to know. I was worried." Cameron faked a smile and took Damian´s hands. The irish guy looked up and also smiled. "I love you." he felt safe once again.

* * *

><p>"Cameron!" screamed Ana as she ran toward Cameron with a huge smile on her face. She was wearing shorts and a white t-shirt; her long and black hair was hold in a pony tail and she was carrying an enormous camping bag. <em>Probably only 13 of her clothes_, thought Cameron as he ran toward Ana.

"Hello Ana." He said trying to fake some emotion. Ana jumped to his arms and stole him a kiss. Cameron didn´t respond to the kiss.

"How are you Cami?" she couldn´t stop smiling; Cameron tried to answer but she kept talking so he just took the bag of her shoulder and carried it. "I´m so excited about the university Cameron. Do you know that it has enormous class rooms and they give conference to all the students for FREE!"

Cameron took a big breath and sighed, it was going to be really interesting living with Ana.

* * *

><p>Cameron´s POV<p>

Our first week leaving together was…_interesting. _Ana is just the same as when we started dating two years ago. She had the same age as Damian but they couldn´t be more different. While Ana didn´t stop talking Damian was more of less words man. Ana liked to let me led her and Damian loved to be in control. I liked her, but it was not the same as with Damian.

End Cameron´s POV

"Cameron what do you think about a trip to the mall?" proposed Ana as she took her purse. It was their first Sunday and Cameron was reading some lines for an audition for an extra role on a TV serie. "I need more clothes for school." Cameron really doubted it, she had tons of clothes; probably she wanted to take him out of the boring apartment.

"Sure." he said without any emotion; he kind of felt bad for Ana because he had been so cold with her. "But let me finish this page first."

Ana didn´t let him finish and by grabbing by his wrist she pulled him as hard as she could.

"No, you are going with me NOW!" Cameron sighed; Ana was like a big little girl stuck in a woman´s body.

* * *

><p>"So what if we go to the mall for a while?" said Damian as he stretched over the couch, he remembered entering to the apartment near 1:00 am and he was so tired that he slept on the couch.<p>

"Go to hell." mumbled Sam as he kept sleeping on the floor. Damian couldn´t understood how he felt comfortable on the cold and hard surface.

Damian stood up and went to his room still sleepy, he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday and all his muscles ached. He hated to stay up late and even more if he had to dance and sing at the same time. Possible the only good part of all this hard working is that he hadn´t cut himself on 3 weeks. He felt proud of himself and he also recognized that Cameron had something to do with it. Since he had started wondering about his scars he had stop cutting…Or he tried.

He changed his clothes and looked at himself at the mirror. He had some bruises on his arms and chest of all the pushes the other actors gave him on and off cameras. Maybe they were mean with him and Samuel because they were the news ones or maybe they were mean because they were worried that they would be the replacements. The bruise of his face had already disappeared and Damian was glad of it; he had hated how the makeup artists complained about how hard was to cover the bruise. It made him feel like some kind of a creep.

Damian scratched his eyes and tried to stay awake, he knew that if he overslept at night he wouldn´t sleep and on Monday morning rehearsal the choreographer would kill him.

"Damian why don´t you call Cameron and tell him to go with you?" Samuel proposed as he collapsed on Damian´s bed, the last one laughed and look at Samuel with irony. That wasn´t a bad idea.

"Okay, I will call him and let you know if he accepts or not."

"He_ IS_ going to accept Damian." Samuel grabbed Damian´s pillow and hugged it tightly as he went to sleep again. Damian took a blanket and covered Samuel; he had carried him to the bus stop and then all the way stairs up last night. And in addition he had practiced an extra number than Damian.

Damian stepped out of the room and called Cameron with his phone; it rang a couple of times and then it went to the message box. Damian called the same number and let it rang until it went to the message box again.

_Maybe he has it turned off, _wondered as he put his cell-phone on his jacket bag. He would go alone in that case. He took some money from his backpack and his keys of the table.

"I am going to the mall to buy something for dinner! Call me if you need something!"


	15. Chapter 15

Cameron sat on a bank of the mall, he was carrying four shopping bags full of clothes and he felt exhausted. Who would think that you could get tired of shopping without you buying anything? Cameron sighed and put he took off his glasses to clean them up. Suddenly someone covered his eyes with sweetness.

"Guess who am I" whispered a soft voice on his ear; Cameron smiled as he recognized the voice.

"What are you doing here?" he put his hand over the new comer´s; they were soft and warm

"Making a surprise visit to my favorite person." he said as he kissed Cameron on his cheek.

Cameron took of Damian´s hands and by pulling him by the chin he kissed him quickly. Damian looked at him and then he sat beside Cameron. After some seconds he saw the enormous amount of bags beside Cameron. And the thing surprised him most was that the bags seemed to be from girl´s stores.

"Tell me that these things are from a homeless girl." he said with a worried as look he took one of the bags; it had 2 t-shirts and a pair of jeans.

"Give me that you nosy." screamed Cameron as he took away the bags being aware again about the situation. Ana could come back in any minute. "But seriously what are you doing here?"

Damian laughed and put his arms around Cameron, Cameron hugged him back but without any emotion.

"I was bored at the apartment and I needed some food for dinner." Damian took a big breath and inspired Cameron´s cologne. "I tried to call you but your cell-phone was dead."

Cameron now remembered that he had left the cell-phone at his room without any charge. Damian closed his eyes and put his head on Cameron´s shoulder. Cameron noticed that Damian was tired and he felt pity from him; he was working too hard. He hugged him a little bit stronger and kiss his forehead; Damian opened his eyes again and looked straight to Cameron´s that weren´t covered by his usual glasses.

"But from whom are these clothes seriously?" Damian still had the same curious tone than before. Cameron tried to think of a good lie but Damian´s phone ringing save him to gave any explications.

"Samuel?" said Damian with a worried voice. Cameron gazed at everywhere to see if Ana was coming. There were no signs of her.

"Are you sure?" Damian´s voice had turned from worried to sad or maybe desperate. "I know but I…" Cameron saw how a shadow of fear appeared on Damian´s eyes. "Okay, see you there." When he hung up he hid his face under his hands.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah it´s nothing." Damian shook his head and stood up. "The choreographer wants me on the studio in 30 minutes for a personal practice and I need to go now." Damian knew that this session would end up until 8 pm at least. "See you around?"

"Sure." said Cameron as he kissed goodbye to Damian. The Irish guy tried to smile and then he disappeared between the crowds. Ana appeared 3 minutes later by the relief of the older guy.

.-.-…-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Damian took a big breath before he entered to the practice room. He felt nervous and anxious; alone with a man that you could tell he hated him felt like a trap to him. He closed his eyes and tried to think positively. Nothing bad could happen to him, he was just over reacting. That had happen the last time he had stop cutting himself for a long amount of time. At first he was always anxious and hyperactive but after some weeks it disappeared and the numbness returned.

Damian was about to open the door when he heard two people talking; he didn´t recognize either of the voices but one of them sounded angry. After some minutes the choreographer stepped out of the room without saying a word to Damian. It seemed that the hate was mutual. The irish guy peeked through the open door afraid of who would be inside the room. When he saw Zack smiling at him he relaxed.

"Hello Damian. Glad you made it." Said Zack as he thrown at him a bottle of water, Damian catch it aware of his improvement on his reflects.

"So it was _you _who wanted to talk with me?" Damian took a look at the bottle and then to Zack. "Not Alan?" Alan was the name of the tyrant choreographer.

"Well, Ryan wanted to talk with you but he is a little bit busy right now so he told me to come." Damian looked at him insecure. "But sit down; I promise I don´t bite."

Damian sat in front of Zack on the floor and look at him trying to decode what he was about to tell him. It had nothing to do with the recording of the singles because in his last session they had told him he had improved; the most likable thing was that they wanted to talk about his dancing.

"So Damian…" started Zack but Damian interrupted him abruptly.

"I´m so sorry; I swear that I try to make my best on the choreographies but you know me. Sometimes I´m unable to connect the steps and Alan gets mad at me and then I block and then…" Zack´s laughter made Damian stop; was he laughing about him? Did he found his clumsiness funny?

"I´m not here to punish you Damian. I´m here to tell you good news. So you know that in this season the glee members are going to graduate leaving a new generation take their places on season 4." Damian nodded curious. "Ryan had decided to give the leading role for season 4 and to select 3 other ex-contestants of the glee project to join you in season 4."

Damian covered his mouth shocked; he wanted to scream of joy or something but nothing came.

"I know, Ryan told me that you are a very good inspiration and he could make a role enough for you to follow. And he promised he wouldn´t make you dance so much. The only thing you need to do is say if you want the role or not. "

"Of course I want it." Damian couldn't help himself of smiling like dump "But what about Samuel?" suddenly he realized Samuel didn´t knew he was with Zack.

"He is talking with Nikki; he is getting a part as well but not as important as yours. The other thing I wanted to talk about was about Cameron. Ryan wants him back."

Damian looked at Zack confused. Cameron had been clear on the episode of sexuality about his position on the TV kisses; not. And in addition to that Damian thought that Ryan had felt disappointed with Cameron attitude when the video director asked him to kiss Hanna.

" I know it´s confusing and I was shocked as well when Ryan asked me to find Cameron but it seems that he had been eaten by the earth in this last month." Damian tried to control himself from laughing; if he only knew. "So I thought to ask you to give him this."

Damian took the envelop Zack was offering to him and inspected it; it was completely white except for the name of Cameron that was written on one side. After some minutes Damian put it in his backpack.

"So you think you could give it to him?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay so now changing the subject; what if you show me your doubts of the choreography, maybe I could help you."


	16. Chapter 16

"Thank you again for helping me with my friends." said Cameron as he stretched his hand and the gerent´s.

"It was a pleasure, you know that I love to have new waitress as talented as these ones." he said as he peeked over Marissa and Lindsay. He was in his late 30´s and Cameron hated the look of lust he gave to his friends but he had employed them and he couldn´t say anything rude to him. "Well so I leave you two with Cameron so he can tell you your chores."

After that the gerent left Cameron and the girls alone at the employs room. Lindsay was the first one that hugged Cameron.

"Thank you so much for this!"

"Yeah Cameron, we would be totally lost without you." said Marissa as she hugged Cameron too. Cameron knew that this job really meant for the girls because they had started in the University of L.A. for acting and singing and the money seemed not enough for the books, the rent and the food.

"You have nothing to thank me." said Cameron as he pushed the girls. "Now before the shift starts these are your jobs. Lindsay, I have given you my job as a waitress, this is your uniform and remember you have to be nice to everyone."

Cameron gave her a black apron and than a little notebook with a pen on it. Lindsay looked at those stuff with a grin on her face, Cameron just smiled triumphant.

"And for you Marissa; you will work on the kitchen as the kitchen porter." Marissa looked at him confused. "You will be washing plates and cutting the fruits and vegetables." Now Marissa nodded with her head as she took a chef hat that was next to her and hold her hair on a pony tale.

"And what are you going to do?" asked Lindsay as she started peeking at the menu, it had almost 3 pages and there were a lot of special she supposed she needed to learn.

"I´m going to be the new bar tender." said Cameron as he took a bottle of vodka and show it to the girls.

"What happened to the last one?" Marissa remembered the previous bar tender. It was a guy from around 35; good looking and really funny.

"He is now attending to "anonymous alcoholics""

The girls nodded and then the clock made them realize it was time to start working.

"Cameron!Lindsay!" screamed Marissa from inside the kitchen. Lindsay was attending a table with a couple and when she heard Marissa´s screaming and she jumped involuntary because of the impression. She hated to have the nerves of a scared kitty.

"Just wait a minute and I will bring you your drinks." she said as she forced a smile.

"Is your friend okay?" asked the girl as she pointed to the window where Marissa´s screaming had come from.

"Until now…yes." Lindsay walked away from the tables and entered to the kitchen.

That place was hot and a total mess; Lindsay thank god she wasn´t working there or she would have died or killed someone after an hour. Everyone pushed everyone as they tried to get to the ingredients and the dishes. There were around 4 cookers and two kitchen porters including Marissa. Lindsay saw her new roommate sitting on a tall chair next to Cameron; they seemed to be talking about something funny because Marissa couldn´t stop smiling.

"What do you want?" asked Lindsay as she passed a chef the order from the tables she had waitressed. Marissa turned around and showed her cell-phone with a smile on her face. Lindsay took the cell-phone and read the message.

_Hey cuttie congrats for your new job. _

_Dams and I are walking out of the glee set. _

_Can we go to a visit around there? Dams is really excited to see Cameron but he had no credit. What do you say?_

Lindsay smiled and returned the cell-phone to Marissa.

"And what did you tell him?"

"Yes; obviously!" Cameron smiled and hugged Marissa. She really had it bad for Samuel. But then she remembered Damian was also coming; even if she respected Damian´s choice for Cameron over her she still wasn´t over him. She really liked Damian and it would be hard to see him with another guy.

Suddenly Cameron´s cell-phone started ringing. The two girls looked at him wondering if it was from Damian but when they saw the face of the boy they realized it wasn´t from him.

_Hey Cami; I´m on my way from the university to the restaurant. What if you take a 30 minutes of break and we eat lunch together? _

_Love; Ana. _


	17. Chapter 17

"You have to help me with this Lindsay. You told me you own me one." He said as he tried to stop Lindsay to leave the employ´s room. He had told both the girls the entire story between his parents and Ana. Marissa had heard Cameron without saying a word but Lindsay was furious.

"So are you dating both of them at the same time?" Lindsay was red. "And you tell yourself a _good _Christian?"

"If we go technical I´m still not dating Damian, so I´m cheating only on Ana." Lindsay took an apple she found next to her and thrown it to Cameron. The guy skipped it just in time. Marissa was sitting on a small chair with a thinking look, she wasn´t even paying attention to Lindsay anger.

"I´m not going to help you hurt Damian." she felt jealous of Cameron of having Damian by his side and not appreciate it. Lindsay took her notebook and stepped out of the room but not before screaming a last time to Cameron. "And if you do hurt him I swear I´m going to make your work a living hell."

Cameron shivered as he heard Lindsay threat; she could be scary sometimes.

"And what about you Marissa; you don´t want to tell me I´m a garbage of person."

The redhead stood up and put her apron and hat again. Cameron had noticed she loved the chef hat and maybe one of the main chef had given it to her as a gift. She looked so adorable with that hat.

"You are not a terrible person Cam. You are just a good guy stuck in a complicated situation." Marissa could be really poetic when she wanted to.

"So what should I do?" Cameron scratched his neck as he leaned on the wall. "I should tell Damian I can´t see him no more or what?"

Marissa closed her eyes trying to focus. She hated to get into those situations but he really cared about Cameron and Damian and she didn´t want anyone get hurt.

"Look, you should tell the truth. Not only to Damian, also to your parents and Ana about what you fell about Damian." Marissa stopped and then after taking a big breath she continued. "But as we now your parents are going to kill you if you dare to break up with Ana to be with Damian. They will get mad and they will never talk with you again for the rest of your life."

Cameron watched Marissa as she moved in circles around Cameron and fiddle with her long hair. Cameron felt bad because what Marisa had just said about his parents was true.

"But what if you don´t break up with Ana?" Cameron looked at her puzzle. That was exactly what he wanted and needed to do.

"Then I will have to say goodbye to Damian."

"What I mean is that what of Ana breaks up with you?" This time Cameron got it really fast.

"My parents wouldn´t be mad at me." Marissa clapped while she jumped happy. "And I would be free to be with Damian because my parents wouldn´t know it.

"All you have to do is give Ana enough reasons to break up with you." Cameron smiled and then he hugged Marissa tightly.

"Marissa you are a genius!" Marissa hugged him back and then she kept talking.

"I know. But what we are going to do right now is…I´m going to distract Ana while you take Damian in here so none of them figure out about each other."

Cameron smiled widely; maybe things could work out for a little longer.

* * *

><p>For Cameron´s good luck Damian got to the restaurant earlier than Ana and that gave him the opportunity to pass him without Ana seeing them. Damian run toward Lindsay and hugged her as he told her something in her ear. She laughed loud and then she kissed him in the cheek; Cameron wanted to kill Lindsay right now. Samuel greeted Cameron and then he went straight to Marissa that was waiting for him in the kitchen door. The guy stood there in front of her without saying a word and then he gave her a little box; Marissa blushed instantly.<p>

Cameron was so absorbed by the cute scene that he didn´t feel when Damian pulled him by the tie and after that kiss him tightly. Cameron responded to the kiss but after some minutes Damian broke the kiss.

"Hey I need to talk with you in private." He told him in a whisper. Cameron nodded and he guided him to the employ´s room. Cameron hoped it wasn´t about something to do with a "first time". He was really wrong.

When they finally were in private Damian handed him a white envelope.

"What is this?" asked Cameron worried. Cameron thought of all the possibilities; if it was an airplane ticket to Ireland it would be the worst possibility ever.

"A letter from Ryan." Damian smiled and that comfort Cameron. "He wants you in the show next season."

Cameron opened his mouth to say anything. He wanted to be in glee but he didn´t understood why Ryan wanted him after his quitting before. The older guy opened the envelope and then he read the letter as Damian watched him anxiously. Damian really wanted Cameron to join the show and he would do anything in his hands to convince him. After some minutes Cameron put the letter on a table and then he looked at Damian concerned.

"I don´t know if I could do that." The smile on Damian´s face faded instantly.

"What do you mean?" Damian was in shock. "Why you don´t want to join?"

"Because the same reason that I left in first place." Cameron hated the look at Damian´s face.

"But could you please try? I mean you could talk with Ryan and tell him what you don´t want to do."

"You know that Ryan is a really impulsive person and…" in that moment Cameron realized he couldn´t even convince himself.

"Please Cameron. It will be fun and when you get out you will have savings and experience and famous people would hire you for movies or shows and…" Cameron shut him with a kiss; he loved to do that because it where the only moments where Damian acted vulnerable.

"Was that a yes or a _shut up Damian_?" Damian looked at Cameron suspicious. Cameron smiled and then kissed Damian again.

"When do I have to met with Ryan?"


	18. Chapter 18

Cameron entered to the glee set like if he was a kind of pariah, everyone stared at him and he even was able to hear some of them whispering things about him behind his back. Cameron got his cell-phone and turned it off. He didn´t want Ana to call him until he got home again. Thinking it coldly he didn´t even wanted to go back there. Since he had started with his plan of making Ana broke up with him his life in that apartment was a living hell. They fought almost every day and sometimes they didn´t even speak to each other for days. Normally was Cameron the one who search for stuff to fight but Ana had a bad temper and she was the one that made every problem a bigger deal than what was itself. And for a peaceful guy like Cameron that kind of life was driving him crazy.

Cameron peeked at some room and he found himself in the recording room, or better said in one of the several recording rooms. For a moment Cameron felt confused and in a certain way scared. Everyone kept staring at him and he wasn´t brave enough to go and ask them for the practice room number 3. Damian had told him two weeks ago that his audition was going to be in that room and as a hint he had told him that was the room with the stenography of an enormous theater stage where the glee club had presented Tik Tok and Brittany had thrown up on Rachel.

Cameron smiled remembering that chapter but now he needed to find that freaking stage.

"Cameron!" screamed Samuel as he ran toward Cameron, the older guy sighed relieved. "Sorry I didn´t met you at the entrance but I was recording something."

"I thought Damian was going to meet me."

"Don't worry about him, you are going to see him really soon." Suddenly a bell rang making Cameron jump of the impression "But if you come with me right now you will be able to see him perform."

After he said that Samuel took Cameron´s wrist and pulled him into an enormous stage. There in the middle of the stage was Damian sitting on the floor looking at Ryan in complete concentration. He was wearing a skinny jeans and a black sleeveless t-shirt. Cameron wondered if anyone had noticed Damian´s scars but then he remembered the lie about the car accident and he thought the production had believed him; it wasn´t a bad lie after all.

"Damian!" The irish guy looked around and then to where Samuel and Cameron where standing. Damian smiled widely as he saw Cameron waving him.

Damian was wearing a lot of dark make up and he had a black microphone on his right hand. Cameron looked around and he realized the stage was surrounded by cameras and that Jenna was talking something with Nikki; she was wearing black make up and clothes as Damian.

"Of what is this scene about?" asked Cameron curious. Samuel shushed him and then he led him to the back of the chairs where they hid without making any noise.

"In this scene Damian sings with Jenna "_Hero"_ by skillet. The thing is that Jenna wanted his _"boyfriend" _to sing with her and because he said no she takes revenge by asking Damian. At the end of the sing Jenna is going to kiss him. After that Harry Shum, in other words Mike, is going to punch Damian on the boy´s changing room."

Cameron groaned as he heard Samuel; Damian was about to make the two things he hated most of the show. To kiss someone and to get hit by one actor. Since the start of the show all the ex-glee projects noticed that Samuel and Damian appeared with bruises after each rehearsal. And even Lindsay had mentioned how rude could some actor act against Damian and Samuel. But even after some intervention none of them had accepted anything.

Suddenly the music started. It was heavy rock but t sounded cool by the opinion of Cameron. And Damian really looked hot with the black make up too.

"We are doing the chorus and then we have a break." screamed Ryan as he sat on one chair next to Zack.

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero; save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero'll save me; just in time_

"Damian, stop smiling right now!" screamed Ryan still sitting in his chair.

* * *

><p>Jenna and Damian broke the kiss after Ryan screamed <em>CUT; <em>Damian and Jenna burst out in laughs but Cameron was still red in fury. Samuel looked at his friend and then he made a signal to tell him that it was okay to get out of their hiding place. Cameron stood up and it was when he saw that other of the glee clubers were also looking at the performance. Some of them looked serious but most of them looked annoyed; like if Damian´s performance hadn´t been good enough.

"Okay guys. You have a 10 minutes break, but then I want everyone in their choirs with no complain." Ryan said as he stepped out of the room. The veterans also left the stage with not much joy and Damian ran in direction of Cameron.

"I´m so happy you accepted!" yelled Damian as he hugged Cameron tightly; there was no need to hide I front of all their friends; they all knew about them as being _almost _a couple.

"I haven´t." answered Cameron as he kissed Damian on the lips. "I have to make the audition first and then talk to Ryan." Damian smiled and then they left the place followed by Samuel that was feeling pretty uncomfortable.

"So what do you think?" asked Damian as he walked through the hallway with Cameron´s arm over his shoulder.

"You are amazing. I had never heard you sing that kind of music."

"I usually don´t but Ryan asked me to so I did it." Cameron nodded and he kissed Damian´s forehead. "I think I drank like 2 liters of honey in these few days."

"Yeah, you and Jenna were like the Winnie Poohs of Glee." joked Samuel as he also put his arm over Damian´s shoulder. "But I think you should get that make up off. You like kind of funny."

Damian gasped as he remembered the makeup and he instantly blushed. The last time he had seen himself in the mirror he looked like the joker.

"I think you look sexy." added Cameron as he kissed Damian again in the lips. Damian smiled again and hugged Cameron tightly.

"I´m not going to take it, and I wish so you all don´t." screamed Lea as she stumbled with her heels on the floor. She was furious and everyone could tell it.

"What are you talking about now?" asked Jenna that was the only one that didn´t understand the anger of Lea.

"She is mad because she fells the director and writer are already replacing us." Said calmly Mark, he was the opposite of his character Puck. Jenna opened her mouth but she didn´t get to say anything because Dianna interrupted her.

"But she has a point in here."

"I think you are overreacting." ended Darren with a low voice; he was sitting between Chris and Cory. "In fact they are good guys."

"But they are our replacements." said Heather as she fiddled with her hair. "And they are already stealing our places before we are even gone."

Everyone stayed silent. Most of them agreed with Lea and Heather but some like Chris, Jenna and Darren really liked the guys and they weren´t mad they chaired parts at glee.

"So what you want to do?" asked Cory at last. Lea smiled diabolic, the thing she love the most, rather than win was revenge. And without flattering, she was pretty good at it.


	19. Chapter 19

The three guys were eating at a lunch table on the middle of a cafeteria. In fact they were still on the set but that placed looked like a school cafeteria. It was almost noon and Cameron had already made his audition with Ryan. Cameron and Damian hoped it had gone well but Samuel though Cameron had it already on the bag. Now Damian was rid of makeup and he was wearing casual clothes again.

Suddenly all the glee veterans entered all together and started taking some food and put them in their plates. For Cameron it was normal but for Damian and Samuel that were used to the bad jokes from the older guys that wasn´t a good signal. Normally they would never eat together at such early hour and not so many food.

"Hey guys!" screamed Lindsay from the door of the cafeteria. The three guys turned around shocked; there Lindsay, Marissa and Matheus were standing with some papers on their hands. _Probably audition scripts, _thought Damian and he smiled by the idea of the six of them working together. If Hanna were there it would have been perfect.

"Hello Marissa." Samuel ran toward the red haired and hugged her tightly. Damian though maybe that was the way he had look when he first saw Cameron on the set. Smiling like a fool.

"What are you doing here?" asked Cameron as he hi-five Matheus.

"For an audition for next season; just like you Cam." said Lindsay as she sat next to Damian.

Cameron groaned as he saw how Lindsay rest her head on Damian´s shoulder, he didn´t remember the last time he felt jealous about something or someone. Samuel and Marissa sat together and started chanting ignoring everyone around. Matheus sat next to Cameron and he started reading his lines like if his life was about it. Damian looked nervous and he kept looking around, like if something was bothering him.

"Damian is everything all right?" asked Cameron but his phrase was interrupted by the screams od Dianna.

"FOOD FIGHT"

Damian and Samuel acted by instinct and they thrown themselves to the floor. Cameron and the other guys tried to figure out why but the answer went right into them when projectiles of food started hitting them hard. Cameron tried to respond to the attacks but it was around 15 twenty year old guys against him, Matheus, Lindsay and Marissa. They throw at them not only food but also some drinks, ice cubs and even some glasses flew over them. Suddenly he felt how Damian took him by the shirt and make him fall into the ground.

"We give up!" screamed Damian and Samuel almost at the same time. This shouldn't be the first time the veterans did this to them.

"Say the magic words" screamed some guy that sounded like Cory or maybe Kevin. In fact Cameron didn´t cared, all he wanted was that they would stop throwing stuff at them. He could hear Lindsay and Marissa´s screams and how Matheus throw food back at them.

Damian and Samuel went silent for a moment; Cameron wondered which were the "magic words".

"We are not saying that again!" screamed Samuel at the top of his lungs, after that a bunch of gummy bears landed on his hair.

"Okay you win! _Winnie-the-Pooh, Winnie-the-Pooh, Tubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff.  
>He's Winnie-the-Pooh. Winnie-the-Pooh. Willy, nilly, silly, old bear" <em>sang Damian almost without making any cuts to breath. After he finished the song the missiles also stopped.

Cameron raised his head and looked around. The veterans were completely clean while the six of them were full of food, slushies and other candies. Suddenly he heard some sobs near him. At first he thought it was Damian that was still laying face down on the floor but then he realized it was Lindsay. Cameron stood up and saw how Lindsay was bleeding from her forehead; he felt how all his blood rushed to his head.

"It really hurts." she cried as she put some pressure on the wound. Samuel and Marissa were around here checking on her and cleaning up the blood and Matheus was probably searching for help.

Damian stood up and watched how everyone was worried for Lindsay, including Cameron; his perfect time to escape. He stood up and looked at himself, he wasn´t that dirty but he could fell some soda travel form his back to his pants. He said to himself he would never sing that song again but now he had to go and change his clothes without anyone noticing it. He looked around and found the nearest door open, he ran to that direction and then he turned to the lockers room. He ran so fast he didn´t noticed that Cameron followed some meters away.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Damian took of his jacket and then his t-shirt. He had already his other t-shirt next to him, all he needed to do was to get himself cleaned up with some water and then everything would go back to normal. Suddenly he felt his new scar, it was in his wrist and it was pretty recent, he had made it just four days ago when he had just got bored of cutting himself on the shoulders. Recently he had figure out that if you cut yourself on the same spot you make yourself numb on that part. And in other aspect when he cut himself on the wrist he had felt a little bit more of pain and it had bled even more.

"Damian, are you in here?" asked Cameron as he stepped into the room. Damian tried to put his clothes as fast as he could but it seemed it hadn´t been enough.

"What was all that crap on the cafeteria." asked Cameron annoyed. Damian zipped his jacket trying to avoid eye contact with Cameron.

"It was a song from Winnie Pooh. I thought all kids in America knew that yellow bear." acted fooled Damian.

"I´m talking about that ambush those freaks gave us."

"Well it just their way of have a little of fun."

"Then why did the attracts were only pointed at us?" Cameron took a look at himself on the mirror, he had captsu on his face and clothes and other stuff he couldn´t recognize. "Did they did to you before?"

"Just some times, but it´s not always like this."

"Did they have hurt you? I mean all the bruises and cuts from the last days they made it to you? On purpose?"Damian raised his shoulder unable to answer. What he hadn´t count of was that by doing that action the sleeve of his jacket raised letting Cameron see his scar.

"What happened to your wrist?" asked Cameron as he tried to reach Damian´s hand. The last one just took a step back.

"Nothing." he said trying to sound convincing. Cameron didn´t buy it so with a quick movement he reached Damian´s arm and pulled it revealing the short but deep scar. Cameron took a big breath and then he let go Damian´s arm. He didn´t know what to say or how to act.

"Damian, why do you?" Cameron started but the words couldn´t go out as natural as he wanted them to.

"I just did it this time." Damian lied; maybe Ryan was right and he was becoming a better actor day by day. "I was feeling awful and I wanted to try something and…"

Cameron hugged him trying to get some time to think of what to say now. "I don´t believe you." he said at last. Damian pushed him aside shocked.

"Why you don´t believe me?" asked Damian between angry and hurt.

"Because I can´t and I´m telling you this because I care about you." Cameron took Damian´s head with his hands and tried to force him to look at him back.

"But you should. I´m not lying." almost screamed Damian. Cameron couldn´t remember the last time he had heard Damian so mad. Cameron was about to say something when Matheus appeared on the room filled with food as Cameron. He looked confused.

"What´s wrong Damian?" he asked at last. Damian was about to answer when Cameron interrupted him.

"He was just telling me his lines for the next episode. He is pretty good actor; doesn´t he?"


	20. Unlove you Part I

**_So before we start with the "magic" i wanto to advice that this chapter has some coment from the characters that maybe aren´t accord to the beliefes of some people so I´m sorry If I disrespect someone because it´s not my intention. I used this issue just to make me a probelm for the story and If you want to hate me or something just don´t post it on the coments, okey?_**

* * *

><p><em>Ding Dong <em>

Damian held the envelope near his heart. It had in it some tickets for next Sunday for My Chemical Romance´s concert and he was hoping Cameron could join him. Since their fight on the lockers room Damian had felt t little bit guilty about it. After all Cameron was only worried about him and maybe it would be nice to tell him the truth and get over with that problem. In the other hand Damian couldn´t imagine what the other could think about him when they found out of his scars and he also needed them. It was hard to explain but it was just like an addiction; it was his only way out of numbness.

He pressed the door bell a second time and he waited. He saw the sun disappearing from a window in the corridor and he realized that probably would return to his apartment late. Being a Friday night maybe he and Cameron could go out somewhere for dinner. After some moments the door opened but instead of Cameron a young girl opened the door.

"Is this Cameron Mitchel´s apartment?" asked Damian worried that he had messed up with his friend address.

"Who asks?" the girl stepped out of the apartment and almost closed the door behind her. She was looking at Damian with a judging look; suddenly Damian recognized her t-shirt. He had seen it last Sunday in one of Cameron´s bags.

"A friend from the Glee project." Damian tried to peek inside the apartment. "Is Cameron here? It´s kind of an important issue."

"Yes, he is talking with his mom and dad." The girl opened the door still looking straight at Damian. But before he entered she stretched their hands. "I´m Ana by the way, Cameron´s girlfriend."

Damian felt like his blood turned cold. Cameron didn´t had a girlfriend, he must had heard wrong. He entered to the apartment and followed Ana to a living room. He sat on a comfortable couch while Ana served him some lemonade.

"So if you were on the _project _you must know someone named Damian; right?" Damian looked at her confused, was she kidding him?

"You never saw the show?"

"No. Since the beginning I didn´t liked Cameron entering to the show. But what can you tell me about Damian?"

"Well he is has a really awesome voice but he is not a good dancer." he decided to follow the game until he discovered the point of Ana´s curiousness. "He is shy if he is in front of a lot of people and he was really close to Cameron. I think Cam really cares about him"

"Is he handsome?"

"I think so. He has blue eyes."

"And does he still see Cameron?" Damian was about to lie but he decide to tease her a little bit more.

"Yes, sometimes but he is pretty busy on his new work."

"That son of a …" she stopped just in time as she threw herself next to Damian on the couch; she was furious. "Did you know he tried to seduce Cameron?"

Damian almost spitted the lemonade he had just drink. N_ow I´m the one that tried to seduce Cameron, like if he was so innocent, _thought Damian as he smiled slightly.

"Cameron told me two weeks before he returned here to L.A. that he was in love with this Damian. I was upset so I told his parents and they made him promise to never see Damian back. But after what you told me I think he is going to get punished." Ana started playing with a crucifix she had as a necklace.

Damian looked away and realized that if Cameron´s parents didn´t like him the worst thing he could have possible done was coming there. But Cameron hadn´t mentioned any of this; nothing about Ana and his parent´s situation. If they get in any trouble it would be Carron´s fault.

"You don´t have to say anything you know?" said Damian a little bit worried.

"But, by the way. What is your name?"

Damian was about to say any name but he was interrupted by Cameron´s voice.

"Damian what are you doing here?" asked Cameron, he looked paler than normal.

"I…I was…I wanted to talk to you in private." manage to say Damian as he felt completely uncomfortable.

"So you are Damian?" screamed Ana in shock.

He stood up from the couch and took Cameron´s hand. "Could we just go outside?"

Suddenly he saw how an old man and a woman entered to the living room. Damian let go Cameron´s hand instinctually. Those were probably Cameron´s parents. The old man looked at Cameron and then at Damian, meanwhile the woman gasped and put her hands on her mouth worried. Damian in that moment just wanted to vanish to the center of the earth.

"Cameron why is he here?" asked Cameron´s dad as he took a look at Damian. Like if he was inspecting him and judging him. Cameron tried to answer but Ana cut him off.

"You are the one that tried to seduce Cameron?" Damian looked at her with fear in his eyes. He felt so vulnerable, so little and lost. "And you dare to come here?"

Cameron tried to think of something. He couldn´t let anyone hurt Damian but he couldn´t make his parents angry, they were his parents after all.

"I just wanted to talk to Cameron." he said almost screaming.

"Cameron, get him out of here." said the old man with cold voice. "I don't want sinners in this house." Damian got the indirect.

"Well, if you think that being homosexual is a sin maybe you should kick your son out of your house too."

Damian regretted say that immediately when he saw the face of Cameron, half was filled with shame and the other with fear. He realized Cameron´s parents didn't know about his preference.

"I will not allow you to tell lies about my son and I want you out of my house!" Damian tried to fight the shaking of fear.

"I´m not a liar and, answering to you Ana; I didn´t tried to seduce him, in fact, I succeeded."

Ana was mad in fury and she tried to slap Damian, but he was quicker and he stopped the impact. Cameron tried to reach Damian but his dad hold him by the arm.

"You are sick. Do you hear me? Sick and a freak!" screamed Ana out of her mind.

"I´m not a freak neither a sinner." Said Damian as he let go Ana´s wrist and looked at Cameron´s dad with rage. "And you have no reason to disrespect me."

"All I´m saying is that I don´t want a young confused man to come and make my son forget about what it´s good and pure." Damian couldn´t stand it any longer.

"You know what sir. With all the respect being homosexual is not bad or evil. It´s about love and what I feel toward your son is real and honest love. And if your religion is too closed to let you see that your son is unhappy I really feel pity for you."

"I´m warning you kid. Stop talking to me in this tone and mostly if it comes from an atheist" Cameron´s dad took a step forward Damian. Cameron wanted to protect Damian and faced his dad but his muscles didn´t respond to him. Suddenly he felt how his mother took him by his arm like if she wanted him to stay there and not interfere.

"Oh cool. Before I was a sinner, and now I´m an atheist. What´s next the antichrist?"

Damian felt how the heavy fist of Cameron´s dad slapped him across the face. It took Damian by surprise so when he received the punch he felt to the ground. Damian looked around puzzled; his cheek burned him and he could tell it would end up in a horrible bruise. He felt for moment angry but then he realized what he really felt was shame and humiliated. He raised his eyes to Cameron and looked at him like begging him '_please, help me.' _Cameron opened his mouth but he didn´t say anything.

"Now out of my house and remember to never come back." Damian nodded and left the house running. He couldn´t remembered where he had left the envelope with the tickets but he didn´t cared anymore. He just wanted to disappear.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeah, I know, pretty angsty. But before leaving I must say a last thing. Because here in Mexico we are celebrating our independence day all I got left to say is: <em>**

**_VIVA MEXICO CABRONES!_**


	21. Unlove you Part II

**_So this is the longest chapeter I have ever made. Really! In my whole life! so I hope you enjoy it. And by the way this song is named "un-love you". Please review after reading. I really apreciate your coments :D_**

* * *

><p><em>Unfair, Unreal<br>I wanna tell my heart it's a quick steal  
>That'd be one way, to unlove you.<em>

Damian ran out of the building ignoring the worried screams of the doorman. He could felt the lump in his throat but he was unable to cry. Even if he felt hurt and humiliate he couldn´t cry no matter what. Damian sat on the stairs and hugged himself trying to get some warm. It was a cold night and he had forgotten his jacket in there. He wanted to scream and be mad but he couldn´t. Why did Cameron had lied to him like that?

_Unjust, Unkind  
>That I can't you erase from my mind<br>That'd be another way, to unlove you_.

Cameron saw Damian sitting on the stairs and he ran toward him.

"Damian are you okay?" asked Cameron as he put his jacket on Damian´s shoulders.

"I thought you knew how much I hate that question." answer Damian coldly as he took of the jacket and stood up without even seeing Cameron. "I think I should go and you should go back in there."

Cameron grabbed Damian by the arm and forced him to turn around and look at him.

"Please don´t go." begged Cameron. Damian looked at him sadly, he really wanted to stay but both of them knew it wasn´t possible, it was too painful. Did he even loved him or it had been just a joke for Cameron?

_Even though my heart  
>Is tellin me to stay, beggin me to stay<br>My self-respect is telling me  
>I gotta walk away, so<br>_

"No, I can´t stay here." said Damian as he turned around. Cameron took a big breath scared of whatever was passing through Damian´s head. Cameron was scared that Damian now hated him. Damian tried to walk away but this time that he stoped it hadn´t been because of Cameron, This time he had stopped by his own will and he knew why he had done that.

"It was a lie all the time?" Cameron was surprised by the question. "Did you lied since the begging about you and Ana breaking up"

"Of course not Damian," Cameron felt like the world was tumbling under his feet. "I was always honest to you about…"

"Then why the moment I stepped to that apartment she claimed herself to be your girlfriend?" Damian was angry and he could felt his eyes watering.

_Until I heal  
>I wish that I could freeze everything I feel<br>That'd be one way, to unlove you  
><em>

"Please listen to me." Cameron was feeling hopeless and what worried him the most was his dad appearing in any moment. Damian closed his eyes and took a big breath, Cameron could the pain in his eyes.

"You know what Cameron? I knew this would end up like this." said Damian in a most calm voice. Cameron felt worst as he realize the coldness on his friend voice. It sounded like if he didn´t cared anymore.

"I know this look bad but let me explain it to you." Cameron felt so confused. "The night when we went to the movies after your first day at glee my parents came around. And they weren´t mad at me anymore and they told me that I everything could go back the way it was only if I returned with Ana. I didn´t know what to do then, I missed my mom and my dad and I hated the fact that they felt shame on me. I didn´t knew if I had to tell them about you or not and…"

"You should have told them!" screamed Damian out of his mind. "You should have tell Ana no! You should have thought about me because what you just did got back to me!"

_Emotions unknown  
>In fact they'd only turn me into stone<br>And that'd be, another way, to unlove you  
><em>

Cameron looked to the ground ashamed; Damian now was sobbing and shaking. His face was red and some tears rolled through his cheeks. Cameron wish he could go back in time and erase everything just to prevent to hurt Damian so much. Why he had been so weak?

"And why you didn´t defend me Cameron?" whispered Damian between sobs as he covered his face with his hands. Cameron reached him and tried to hug him but Damian pushed him away.

_I've gotta look, you in the eye  
>And tell the world's the biggest lie<em>

"I hate you!"

Damian didn´t felt that way but he wanted Cameron to feel the way he was feeling in that moment; like a piece of garbage. Cameron felt how his blood went cold and how his heart stopped for a second, Damian couldn´t be serious.

"Please don´t do this."

"No, I´m not doing anything. You did it all by yourself." Cameron couldn´t believe it. Damian was serious.

_What choice do I have  
>When you hurt me so bad,<br>Wrecked everything we had_

Damian took a big breath and he realized he had told all he needed to be said. Cameron was paler than normally and he looked heartbroken, so did Damian. So after everything he turned around without adding anything and walked down the street without looking back. Cameron stood there crying and sobbing uncontrollably.

_I'm gonna say what I gotta say  
><em>

Damian ran as fast as he could to the nearest park still crying. He tripped with some people and even some tried to stop him to ask him if he needed help. He just ignored them and kept running. He felt so hurt and not only because of him; he also felt bad because of what he had done to Cam. He thought that by doing that to him he would feel better but instead of that he felt like the worst person in the whole world. When he finally got to the park he let himself fall on the grass and he stood there for like an eternity.

_What's done, you can't undo  
><em>

His cheek still hurt but with the cold grass it soared a little bit less. For a moment during the last months he had thought that his life could really become better. He thought he had Cam just for himself. He had good friends that at least listened to him and treated him right. He had won a role on his favorite show on all earth. But now he felt like he was on the deepest hole in the world. Cameron had lied to him and in the show everyone hated him, and he couldn´t understand why. Was he a terrible person just like Cameron´s dad had told him? Did he really deserved what he was receiving for everyone around?

_I'm gonna break what I gotta break  
><em>

Cameron ran up to his apartment while he wiped his tears from his eyes and cheeks. He needed to make everything right. Maybe it was too late but he didn´t stand the idea of stay with his arms crossed and let Damian disappear from his life. Cameron entered to the apartment and without even paying attention to his mom or Ana´s cries he entered to his room. He picked up his baggage he found and started to put stuff on it. Some clothes, his CDs and notebooks with lyrics.

"Cameron, what are you doing son?" asked his dad as he entered to the room. Cameron ignored him and kept putting some jeans on the baggage. "Cameron."

"I am leaving." He said at last as he closed the baggage and put his guitar over his shoulder. His dad was standing under the door frame looking worried. Cameron tried to read his dad expression but still he couldn´t be sure if he was worried of him leaving again or that he would leave because of Damian. Cameron tried to leave the bedroom but his dad stopped him.

"Where are you going?" asked his dad as he made Cameron return to his bedroom.

"Anywhere but here," he answered almost in a whisper. After that he passed through his father without looking at him.

"We already gave you a second chance." said his father as he followed Cameron to the front door of the apartment. Ana and his mom were looking at them between shock and fear. Cameron knew that the reason his dad had gave him that "second chance" was because his mother, she wanted his son to be near there but he couldn´t. Not if being together as a family meant to leave Damian and his dreams go away. "And if you cross that door there would not be another one." Cameron felt lost for a moment.

_Cause you were untrue  
><em>

Damian waited there on the floor until the bells of a church told him it was midnight. Now he had two options, return with Samuel and explain him the reason of his new bruise or go anywhere else. He decided to go anywhere but the apartment, it was probably the first place where Cameron would look after him. Damian stood up from the floor and started to walk again around the desert park. There wasn´t anyone except him in that place and he noticed that in some places the light of the lanterns didn´t work. It was until then when he realized he was in a very vulnerable situation.

In any moment some kidnapper or serial killer could jump out of nowhere and took him. He started walking a little faster until he got to a bench where he waited. He waited for the kidnapper; he waited for his tears to stop falling or maybe waiting and wishing that something felt from the sky to make everything go away.

_I'm gonna hurt I'm gonna cry  
><em>

He touched his scar of his wrist and slowly with his nails he tried to cut the skin. It took longer than the one he used when he used a knife or anything else but he kept going until it started to bleed. Why he had to go to such a lower level to feel better with himself? He didn´t knew why he still didn´t any ways. Sometime he did it to release him from the pressure of Glee but other times he would do it because he felt desperate or sad because the way the other treated him. It reminded him of his bullied years on Irland.

After two hours anything happened. No kidnapper or serial killer appeared and his wound had stopped bleeding. Alone at the park he realized that he was cold and wet form the grass. Maybe lay there wasn´t such a good idea. Damian stood up again and kept walking with nowhere to go in specific. Maybe walking could help him to think better. Now that Cameron was going to work with him at Glee things could get a little bit awkward. But wasn´t going to give up with glee just because of him, it would give him too much importance. What worried him was that Cameron was going to do all the impossible things to get his forgiveness.

_I'm gonna tear me up inside_

"I know that dad." said Cameron as cold as he could. He felt like his soul and mind was being divided in two. The first part screamed to him that he should stay. That family and believes were the most important bases of a good life and he should forget about Damian and everything else. The other part was the one that he had always called the senseless impulsions and for consequence since he was conscious he ignored those impulses.

But that night it was different, that night those senseless impulsion begged him to leave everything. To leave the things that had always imprisoned him and go find what really made him happy, Damian.

"But before I go I wanted to tell you and mom thank you." his dad didn´t answered and his mom started crying again. "I´m going to miss you."

He wanted his mom to hug. He hoped his dad changed his mind or at list give him a goodbye look. Instead of that he just turned around and walked away. Cameron sighed and he gaze at Ana that was red in furious.

"I´m sorry by the way," Ana buffed and looked away as she started crying again. Cameron could realize that frame of the angry girl was just a mask for a heartbroken girl.

Cameron sighed and then he passed through the door as he manage to pull his cell-phone out of his pocket.

"Hey Bryce, it´s Cameron." Cameron left the building and then he started walking down the street. "Is there any chance of you let my in your place for some days more?"

_I'm gonna do what I gotta do_

Damian walked until 5 o´clock and then he took a cab to the glee set. There he would shower and change his clothes. In the cab he felt how his eyes threaten to close. He felt tired of all that walking and crying. He couldn´t remember the last time he had cried like that. Not even when he left Irland or when he said goodbye to his mom and dad.

He asked himself how his parents would react when he told him about his sexuality; maybe better than Cameron´s surely. His parents wouldn´t freak out like his and maybe they would have even accepted his relationship with Cam. Well, if he had only had a relationship with him.

When he got to the glee stage, he found it open but with no much people on it. Just perfect because he didn´t wanted anyone to see him full of mud and with his eyes red of crying.

_To unlove you_


	22. After the storm

**_I know it´s kind of short but I hope next one gets longer...Enjoy the chapter and leave your reviews. _**

* * *

><p>Damian walked down the hallway with his head down. Now he had clean clothes and the shower had made him feel a little bit better; a little bit warmer. Damian looked around and he found himself surrounded by a lot of people that didn´t payed any attention to him. It was the first time he had ever noticed he wasn´t such an important person in there and in that moment he thank god for that. He wasn´t in the mood of talking with anybody.<p>

Suddenly Damian saw how a tall figure was running in his direction waving his hand like crazy. Damian looked around wishing that guy was looking for someone else. But which was his surprise when he saw Samuel running the stairs way up by three.

"You are an idiot!" screamed Samuel as he took Damian by the arm and dragged him into the boy´s restroom.

"I think that was put pretty clearly last night." said Damian almost in a whisper, Samuel didn´t heard him. He was too upset to.

"Why you didn´t call me last night you weren´t coming!" screamed Samuel as he closed the door behind him. Damian raised his shoulders and sat on the floor in a tired mood. Last night walk had killed him. Samuel kept screaming about how wrong that was and that the city was really insecure and other stuff. Damian didn´t heard him but he nodded when he felt it was necessary; Samuel sounded now like a worried mother.

"And where were you by the way?" Damian raised his eyes and raised his elbow indifferently. Samuel sighed and crossed his arms, waiting for Damian no answer.

"I take midnight walk."

"Where…" Damian gave Samuel a defiant gaze and after that he answered.

"I was in a park near Cameron´s house. I stayed there." Samuel was about to start screaming again when he realized something. Why he didn´t stayed with Cam if he was so near his house?

"Did something happen with you and Cameron?" Damian bit his lips but he shook his head in a no.

"We just had an argument." ended Damian as he stood up and reached the door. Samuel stopped him and made him turn over to face him.

"Then why you didn´t returned home last night?" Samuel just hoped Cameron had hurt Damian or the other way; but by the way Damian looked it seemed it had been pretty bad even if he didn´t want to admit it.

"I told you. I went for a walk." saying that he stepped out of the restroom and started walking through the hallway almost running.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cameron lay on the couch as he waited the computer to go on. He was still wearing the same clothes than yesterday and he hadn´t slept either. He couldn´t stop thinking about how to make Damian forgive him and start all over again. It wasn´t going to be easy, that was the obvious part. And it was really possible that Damian wouldn´t even let him approach him or talk to him. He hadn´t answered his cell-phone since he and Cameron had that fight and he was really worried but that something had happened to him.

He had relaxed when Samuel had phoned him to ask about what happened with him and Damian.

_Flashback_

"_What the hell did you did to Damian?" Cameron he took his cell-phone away of his ear. Samuel had good lungs and he was really good screaming. Suddenly Cameron realized something. He knew about what had happen last night, well, part of. But he had been with Damian. _

"_Is he okay?" asked Cameron as he stood up of the couch where he was laying, Bryce entered to the room still with his pijamas and stared at Cameron confused. He also had the idea of what had happen with Cameron´s folks but he didn´t knew any details either. _

"_He tried to pretend but I know he is hiding something." Samuel was still screaming and Cameron wondered if nobody was around him. "And if you did and you don´t tell me I sweat I´m going to go to that apartment…." _

"_Since when you care much about Damian?" asked Cameron annoyed by the tone of voice Samuel was using. Like if he hadn´t screwed up things before with Damian. _

"_He is my friend and my roommate." Cameron was about to say something but then he thought that maybe having Samuel by his side would help him approach Damian. _

"_Sorry…I´m just really upset and emotional. I didn´t want to offend you." said Cameron as he rubbed his neck uncomfortable. He was really needed some sleep. _

"_I mean it Cam. What happened? Damian had been all day down and I´m starting to worry. " _

_End of flashback. _

Damian being down and depressed wasn´t a good sign and he didn´t want him to hurt himself again. He needed to help him and protect him, even if it had to be from himself.

The music of the computer make him come back to reality and to his biggest problem, what to do next.

"So do you want breakfast or do I only make waffles for me?" asked Bryce as he entered to the living room with a dish full of waffles. Cameron took one and gave him a slight smile and he ate it. Bryce maybe was the word cooker in the whole history but he always tried to make eatable things and Cameron respected that.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Bryce as he bite his waffle and took a drink of his milk.

"I´m not sure." said Cameron as he started searching for romantic songs. He wanted to sing to Damian but he didn´t know exactly which one. He also had planned of going that afternoon to the glee stage or maybe to his apartment and sang it to him. But still it didn´t seemed enough to Cameron. He still felt like he was missing something.

"Dud check that out!" almost chocked with his waffle Bryce as he pointed the announcement on the screen.

Cameron opened the window not much sure what had seen Bryce that could be so important. But when it was completely load he could see what had excited Bryce.

"It´s perfect." said Cameron excited.


	23. My dream come true

It was almost midday when he appeared. It was when Damian had just ended practicing the choreography and he was about to go for a snack when he saw it. He was walking down the stairs looking for him. He could tell by the way Cameron looked around over the people heads; he had a large tube of newspaper that was covering something large and thin right hand and his backpack on the left shoulder. Damian stood there unable to move or react. He wanted to escape and run until his feet give up. He also wanted to scream at him and punch him in the face the hardest he could. But the lat of him, the one that stood on the bottom of his heart screamed him to go and kiss him. So he opted to stay there and pray he didn´t see him. His prays weren´t heard because seconds later Cameron was running toward him almost making fall some of the producers and employees.

In that moment something made click in Damian´s mind and he turned around about to start running. Cameron stopped him by grabbing him by the arm.

"Damian, please wait." begged Cameron almost in a whisper. Damian took a deep breath and then he turned around. He could feel his knees weak and his heart pounding one thousand miles per hour. He hated how Cameron made him feel, so mad in love.

"I don´t want to talk." answered trying to sound as cold as he could. His better and only weapon against Cameron´s charms. Or at least he wanted to believe that.

"Come on, look at me." Said Cameron as he took Damian by the chin and making him raise his head. Damian moved away avoiding Cameron´s eyes. "I swear I´m done with Ana, my parents and everything else."

'_That wasn´t the part that hurt me' _thought Damian still looking away.

"I´m sorry about everything that happened last night and before that but please…" continued Cameron, he tried to hold Damian´s hand but the last one moved it away from Cameron. "…Please forgive me."

Damian wanted to believe him and forgive him. He wanted to forget everything that had happened and start all over again but…

"It´s kind of late for that; don´t you think?" Damian surprised himself by the way he answered. It was just so cold and plain that he regreted it the second he finished the sentence.

Cameron felt like if his heart had stopped beating and his eyes were suddenly full of tears. He could have never thought that Damian could be so cold with him. Like if he didn´t cared anymore. But even that he tried to remember what he had planned and maybe it was going to be his only chance to show to Damian how much he cared.

"Maybe for only an apology it´s too late but…" Cameron grabbed Damian´s wrist and tried to pull him slowly. "…I need to show you something."

After he finished the sentence he gave the pieze of paper to Damian. It was a blue rose. The last one was marveled by the beauty and weirdness of the flower. He had never seen anything like that before except in movies and he turned around trying to discover if it was real or made of plastic.

"It remind me of your beautiful blue eyes."

Cameron touched Damian´s hand and Damian blushed. Now everyone was staring at them, Samuel included.

"And I also brought you something that maybe will help you understand the way I´m feeling right now." After that he took a stereo out of his bag and pressed the _play _bottom.

Damian hear the piano playing and Cameron took of his jacket making Damian blushed even more. He wasn´t the most handsome or the best looking, but he looked so cute for Damian. He had the blue rose on his chest like if he didn´t to lose it.

_I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me,  
>Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?<br>Open my eyes, it was only just a dream.  
>Travel back, down that road.<br>When you come back, No one knows.  
>I realize, it was only just a dream. <em>

Cameron was singing with so much emotion that Damian couldn´t help for to smile, everyone was staring at him, some of them even applaud to him. When he ended the chorus Cameron took Damian´s hand and made him go closer to him to the middle of the walkway. Damian tried to escape ashamed but Cameron forced him to stay. There were some whistling and cheers from the other people.

_I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement.  
>Number one spot and now you found your a replacement.<br>I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.  
><em>

Cameron took Damian by the back and kept singing to him as he pressed his body against the smaller boy that couldn´t stop blushing. He still had the flower between his hands.

_And now you ain't around, baby I can't think.  
>I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring.<br>Cuz I can still feel it in the air.  
>I see your pretty face run my fingers through your hair. <em>

When he said that last part he caressed Damian´s soft skin. Damian shivered by the contact and tried to break the hug but he couldn´t. He didn´t want to break the spell.

_When I be ridin man I swear I see her face at every turn.  
>Tryin to get my usher over, I can let it burn.<br>And I just hope you notice your the only one I yearn for.  
>Oh I miss you when will I learn?<em>

Cameron took Damian´s hand and made him turn in a rhythmical way. After that Cameron made him put his head over his shoulder and they started slow dancing. Damian could feel Cameron´s heart beat and he felt safe with Cameron´s arms around him.

_Didn't give him all my love,  
>I guess now I got my payback.<br>Now I'm in the club thinkin all about you baby.  
>Hey, you were so easy to love. But wait,<br>I guess that love wasn't enough.  
><em>

Cameron looked at Damian and kissed his forehead as he placed his hand on Damian´s back. He wanted Damian to know how sorry he felt. How much he wanted back and even if they had fight before he was there for him. Damian knew it.

_I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.  
>And now I'm wishin that you'd pick up the phone.<br>But you made a decision that you wanted to move on.  
>Cuz I was wrong.<em>

After he finished the last part he kissed Damian on the lips softly. At first Cameron thought that Damian was going to break the kiss but he didn´t. He responded to it and by placing his hands around Cameron´s neck he deepened it. Everyone applauded around them and the girls screamed happy and the guys just laughed uncomfortable.

Damian felt like if he was in a cloud and nothing could hurt him. Everything had started to fall into its places so quickly and easily. The fight between his dad seemed far away and so the things he had told Cameron. He could have never hate him. He was his Cameron. The guy he loved the most and he wasn´t afraid to let it show in front of all the glee crew. And so Cameron thought.

He never thought he would have the guts to accept his feelings toward Damian and less in front of his parents. Now that they were kissing he realized how stupid he had been when he tried to hide his emotions toward Damian. Kissing him was the best feeling he could ever feel and now he would never had to do it on the shadows again. There were no more lies and no more misunderstood.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Ryan as he looked at the guys with a sarcastic smile in his face.

Damian pushed Cameron a side and tried to avoid eye contact with the glee producer, he still had the rose on his hand. Damian felt like he was about to die because of the shame.

"I have been waiting for you to rehearsal. The Alan is really freaking out."

A grin appeared on Damian´s face as he heard the name of the mean choreographer.

"Isn´t Zach coming?" Cameron could hear some kind of disappointment on Damian´s voice.

"He didn´t make it today but Adam was free so let's go."

Damian looked at Cameron and gave him a quick kiss in the lips. Cameron tried to pull Damian but he shook his head telling him it wasn´t the time for more. The older guy half smiled and Damian laughed. It was funny how they could communicate just with some facial expressions and with no words.

"See you after the rehearsal?" asked Cameron as Damian left the hallway almost running behind Ryan.

"Sure, I´ll look after you at the cafeteria!" screamed at Cameron before he disappeared through and enormous door. Cameron smiled triumphant, he had recovered Damian.


	24. Pain

**_Sorry I didnpt updated sooner but...OMG school has been hell lately. But here is my next chapter and I hope you review it and tell me what do you think about it. _**

* * *

><p><em>When you feel everything is collapsing around you the only thing you can do is collapse with it. You think you are unable to fight back or defend yourself so you just let the destruction finish you. <em>

* * *

><p>He felt like his world was collapsing and he didn´t even understood why he felt like that. The blue rose stood steady on the chair between him in the lockers room. He was the only one in the locker room and he felt so in the deep that he wasn´t able to keep the thought of cutting out of his head. He wanted to feel the physically pain; he wanted a justification for the feeling of numbness he was feeling in his heart and was unable to explain.<p>

He remembered this feeling on Ireland and how the doctor classified him; _depressive and a danger to himself. _He was checked every day after he went to the bathroom to prevent him to self mutilate. The teachers wouldn´t let him go to the bathroom or the lookers alone and he was taken away all the sharply stuff he had. But now he was in America and nobody cared about taking him his cutter or keeping the knives of the kitchen away of him. Nobody knew and surely nobody cared.

Damian´s POV

The numbness was unbearable. I couldn´t feel anything once again but at the same time I wanted to. I felt happy some hours ago between Cameron´s arms but here I´m again; unable to feel anything but emptiness and loneliness.

This is so painful that I can´t take it anymore. Without wasting any time I take the cutter out of my locker and placed it in my left wrist. I had some scratches from last night and the fist cut had almost healed. I did the first cut near my elbow in a vertical way. I remembered the bullies from Ireland. How lost I felt and how I started with this addiction. Because that is what it is; an addiction that self -destroyed me. I made another one on a diagonal way and then another one in vertical; at last I had an "N".

"I can´t." I said breathless when I felt the torrent of blood running throw my arm but my other hand didn´t obey my brain because he made a semi circle cut next to the first letter.

_Why I´m doing this to Cameron? _I thought but I was unable to answer me. I needed more. I wanted to release everything. I wanted to understand and escape. Escape of this horrible feeling and understand why I loved to feel the pain?

I keep with the next letter, "M" and then I finished my work of art with the last letter, "B". I read the word, "_NUMB_". I was unable to move anymore and I could see me t-shirt and jeans being painted with my blood that ran through my and hand. Suddenly I heard someone entering to the locker room. I didn´t turn around but I threw away the cutter that was red in blood. I covered my arm with my right hand and I pressed on the wounds. It was useless, it kept bleeding uncontrollably.

"Damian what did you do?"

* * *

><p>Cameron entered to the locker room and saw Damian sitting on a chair facing him with his back. Cameron sighed relived for finally finding him. He hadn´t had been on the cafeteria after the rehearsal and nobody knew where he was. Cameron had freaked out worried but now having him some inches away made him feel better. He wasn´t on any trouble; or that was what he thought.<p>

Suddenly he heard how something metallic felt to the ground crashing in front of Cameron and then some sobs from where Damian was sitting. Now Cameron realized that what had fallen was a cutter and it was filled with blood.

"Damian what did you do?" screamed Cameron as he ran toward Damian and took his left arm. It was bleeding a lot and it wouldn´t stop. Damian´s face was paler and Cameron saw how some tears felt form the blue eyes of the younger guy.

"I´m sorry." Cameron tried to clean up the blood to see how much he had cut and when he read it he was petrified. He tried to hold the tears that wanted to fall for Damian´s sake. He needed something to lean on and he couldn´t see any kind of weakness of the older boy.

He ripped part of his t-shirt and wrapped it around Damian´s arm hoping it would stop the bleeding. It half worked.

"I have to take you to the hospital." sentenced Cameron and then he lifted Damian on his arms. Damian but his arms around Cameron neck and hid his face on his chest. He started sobbing again.

Cameron´s POV

He was lighter and he was out of straight. I could feel it because as we walked thought the corridors I could feel his embrace grew smaller and smaller at everything second. I crossed with Samuel in the way and I screamed at him for help and to get a cab. Samuel ran as fast as he could and I trusted he would get something by the time I got out of the building.

"I´m sorry," repeated Damian in a whisper.

I hold him tighter and kissed his head in a paternal way. I ignored the whispering around me and how my t-shirt was becoming stickier second after second. I didn´t cared the fact that some girls screamed in shock of watching the creepy scene and that I didn´t knew what I was going to say to everyone. I just needed to know that Damian was going to be okay and he was going to pull this through. That was all I needed.

* * *

><p>Cameron entered to the taxi in which it was already Samuel.<p>

"To the hospital now!" almost screamed Cameron. He still had Damian in his arms.

The driver nodded and pressed the acceleration, Samuel was in the copilot seat looking worried at Damian that had now his eyes closed.

"You better keep him awake." warned the driver. Samuel and Cameron looked at him confused. "If he loses the consciousness he could end up in a coma."

Cameron thought about it a second and then he shacked up a little bit Damian.

"Damian you have to stay awake." he said trying to sound calm. He failed.

"Damian, open your eyes." begged Samuel that had now half of his body on the back seat. Damian tried to open his eyes but he only half opened them for some seconds and then closed them again.

"Talk to them young man." said suddenly the driver, Cameron wondered how many cases did this driver had seen of this. Damian´s arm was again full with blood and it stained on the taxi´s seat.

Cameron and Samuel waited for some seconds scared to death. Damian´s breathing was become more and more silent and

"Cameron?" he said at last; Cameron sighed relieved.

"I´m here Damian; please stay with us." Cameron hugged Damian. Samuel also sighed relieved.

"I don´t want anyone to know." Damian was talking so low that only Cameron could hear him.

"Who you don´t them to know?" asked Samuel half to make Damian talk and half curious.

"My parents; they can´t know I did it again." he said as he burst out in tears. Cameron looked at Samuel and then to Damian.

"Why they can´t know?" Cameron rubbed his fingers through the thing and black hair of the boy.

"Because, if they know they are coming for me." Damian answered between sobs. "They will take me back to Ireland and to never come back."

Cameron felt like a bomb, he couldn´t let anyone take Damian away but; what if it was the best for him?

"Here we are kids." The driver stopped in front of the hospital of "Merci". Cameron would think about everything later, now he had to make sure Damian was going to be okay. Everything later of that would end up right by itself. Or at least he hoped it would.

* * *

><p><em>When everything starts to fall apart you wish you could get back in time. To prevent all those words full of harm and hate. To erased all those scars fo the past and to forget about the mistakes you are unabel to forget. When you start falling apart you just want someone tha wrap you and hold you tight. And maybe...If you wish really hard and start believing...this person is going to come for you and save you for falling into pieces. <em>


	25. Untitled

**_So here is my newest chapter. Gettin closer and closer to the end. I hope you enjoy it and leave me some reviews. The song´s name is Untitled by Simple Plan._**

* * *

><p>Cameron and Samuel waited on the cold benches of the hospital with their souls slipping on the edge. They hadn´t any information about Damian and they were worried he was worst that he appeared. He had lost a lot of blood and he hadn´t been able to open his eyes on the last period of the drive. Cameron predicted that couldn´t be a good sign.<p>

"I´m so stupid!" screamed Samuel suddenly; Cameron jumped surprised.

Samuel stood up and started walking in circles around the room while he mumbled something between his teeth. Cameron just kept quiet and looking straight at the door. He just wanted to know how his friend was. Suddenly one doctor entered to the room by another door. Cameron stood up immediately and Samuel placed himself next to Cam.

"Are you relatives from Damian Mc…?" the doctor couldn´t manage to tell Damian´s last name.

"No, we are his friends but he has no family in America." said quickly Samuel, Cameron could notice the expectation in his voice. "I´m his roommate."

"Well, he is stable but under serum. He lost a lot of blood in the last 20 minutes and he was weak form other cuts we could see he had from before." The doctor voice was calm and emotionless. Cameron nodded at everything he said but in his mind he was in shock and denied everything the doctor was telling them. "Did any of you know about this?" Samuel shook his head.

"I did." Cameron felt his consciousness screaming at him for not doing anything at all for his boyfriend.

"Okay in that case you should now that by the dates we have accumulated we are able to determinate that he suffers from severe depression." The doctor read his notes and after some minutes he faced again Cameron. "Was he in any kind of medication before?"

Cameron opened his mouth to answer but he couldn´t manage to tell anything. He had no idea.

"Do you have any kind of telephone form where we could contact his parents?" asked the doctor as he posed his eyes over Cameron and then Samuel; at last again on Cameron.

"Maybe Ryan may have their number." thought Cameron out loud.

"But he is out town." lied Samuel immediately before the doctor could say anything more. Cameron looked at Samuel confused but the guy was looking at the doctor with a confident look. Like if what he was telling was the complete truth.

"And when is he coming back?" the doctor sounded unconfident, like if he hadn´t believed a word from Samuel.

"Tomorrow; but late." Samuel kept with his lie.

The doctor faked a smile and then he rechecked his notes. Cameron was getting impatient second after second. He wanted to see Damian. He wanted to hug him and kiss him. He wanted to see him smile again and that light in his eyes that had feared hours ago had vanished forever.

The room stood quiet for a long time before Cameron had the guts to ask.

"Can we see him?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Damian dreamed so many things that when he woke up he wasn´t able to remember everything. The first thing he could manage to remember was the knife and the blue rose. But that hadn´t had been a dream. Cameron had given him that rose before the routine practice and the knife was the same he always carried on his backpack. The second thing was the blood. It had been lots of it. But in the dream he didn´t felt the pain of the cuts or the coldness of the blood against his skin so he kept cutting and cutting. The last thing he remembered of the dream scared him to death and maybe that was why he had awaken breathless. It was Cameron but what had scared him was something else, something that was behind the blonde one. It was a shadow but it had something dark…evil in it. But after some seconds he had realized it was him.

_I OPEN MY EYES  
>I TRY TO SEE BUT IM BLINDED BY THE WHITE LIGHT<em>

He woke up and looked around him. The walls were completely white and it was cold around him.

"Cam?" he sat up and after that he realized that he was connected to different machines. He freaked out and tried to take them away. The only thing he did was hurt himself. He cried out of the pain and looked at his arms shocked. There were bandages around his left arm and the blood was running throw a little whole where the serum had been minutes before.

Damian touched the bandages and let some tears fall. Cameron and had seen the scars and now everyone would know. Ryan probably would kick him off; he hated the gossip and teenage drama. Funny thing because he directed Glee.

"Cameron?" Now his voice had grown louder but at the same time pledging.

_I CANT REMEMBER HOW  
>I CANT REMEMBER WHY<br>IM LYING HERE TONIGHT  
><em>

Suddenly _it_ stroked him. It was sadness mixed up with numbness. He hugged himself and let a small gasp escape from his lips. He needed anything to lean on; Cameron…the knife. He had the sudden urge to scream so he put his face against the pillow and tried to scream. Unfortunately nothing came except hot air. He tried again and this time a loud scream made the walls of the small room

_AND I CANT STAND THE PAIN  
>AND I CANT MAKE IT GO AWAY<br>NO I CANT STAND THE PAIN_

Cameron heard the scream and he knew that it was Damian. He didn´t waited another second and crossed the hospital looking for Damian. He didn´t knew in which room he was but he didn´t cared. He didn´t cared the number of nurses that tried to stop him or the screams of Samuel that was running behind him.

"Damian!" he screamed when he got to a dead point. He closed his eyes and tried to focus around him. He needed something to localized Damian; another scream…a sign.

_HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME  
>IVE MADE MY MISTAKES<br>GOT NO WHERE TO RUN  
><em>

"Damian!" the irish guy heard Cameron´s voice far away. He looked up and tried to stand up. He felt kind of weak and dizzy but he managed to sit down again. Cameron was near him but he didn´t knew where. Himself didn´t knew where he was either.

"Cameron!" he screamed again. He wished it would be enough to let him know where he was. After some seconds of waiting he decided not to go safe and kept screaming. "Cameron!"

_THE NIGHT GOES ON  
>AS IM FADING AWAY<br>IM SICK OF THIS LIFE  
><em>

The blonde guy needed some time to manage to get from where the screams where coming. When he finally did, he ran nonstop until he got to the room 345.

_I JUST WANNA SCREAM  
>HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME<em>

Cameron entered to the room and hugged Damian tightly. Damian responded to the hug and pulled him closer.

"I´m so sorry Cameron!" sobbed Damian tearless. Stupid numbness

"Don´t worry Damian; I´m here now." Cameron tried to comfort Damian as he rubbed his back and kissed his forehead. "Don´t cry…Everything is going to be okay."

Samuel was, in the other hand, standing on the door way looking relieved the scene. Damian was fine, or at least alive and for Cameron and Samuel that was good enough momentarily. Suddenly he heard a bunch of steps approaching him and he turned around to see who they were. It was the doctor followed by other two nurses; one of them had a needle and Samuel suspected for what she had took it. The doctor looked at Damian and tried to enter to the room; Samuel stopped him by grabbing him by the gown.

"Please, just give them 5 minutes." He almost begged the doctor that just looked at the two guys and then to the nurses that seemed ready to do whatever the doctor ordered. "Just let Cameron calm him."

"I will give them 5 minutes." He made a gesture to the nurses that left the room as silent as they had arrived. Samuel sighed and leaned on the wall. The doctor put his hand over Samuel shoulder in a parental way. "You should go inside too." He suggested; Samuel shook his head.

"No, I´m not in this picture." The doctor smiled.

"In that case go and eat something. You look almost as sick as this poor guy." Joked the doctor as he started walking down the corridor. Samuel took a last look at his two friends before following the doctor to the lunch room.

_EVERYBODYS SCREAMING  
>I TRY TO MAKE A SOUND BUT NO ONE HEARS ME<br>_

The doctor kept this promise and returned after 5 minutes with a psychiatric at his side. Damian looked at the doctor and then to the psychiatric. He hated that kind of doctors. And mostly that one that reminded him so much of his last doctor in Ireland.

"Damian, he is Dr. Hint our kids and teen psychiatric. He is going to make you some questions."

Damian nodded as only response, he knew the procedure. That Dr. would ask him a bunch of useless questions before he asked the main question. '_Why is the cause you hurt yourself?' _

"Are you his legal guardian?" asked doctor Hint with a passive and low voice. For Damian, it was condescending voice. Like if he felt pity of him.

"No he is not but my parents aren't here as well." said Damian in a hard and rude voice. Cameron just stood there uncomfortable and not sure how to act now.

"Then who is in charge of you?" asked the doctor as he faced Cameron.

"I think that would be Ryan." whispered Cameron but seconds later he regretted it. Damian´s face had become paler.

"Okay, in that case you young man." started the main doctor as he grabbed Cameron by the shoulder and leaded him outside the room. "You are going to help me communicate to this Ryan and then to your friends parents."

Cameron tried to complain but before he could manage to say anything the doctor pushed him out of the room and closed the door behind them.

_IM SLIPPING OFF THE EDGE  
>IM HANGING BY A THREAD<br>I WANNA START THIS OVER AGAIN_

"So Damian let´s start with something simple." started the psychiatric as he sat on a chair near Damian´s bed. The guy didn´t even look at him.

"And what if we get over it." Damian crossed his arms around his chest in a defensive way. The doctor looked at him confused but he decided to let the kid express himself. He didn´t acted as the usual kids that he had talked to.

"I was diagnosed with severe depression two years ago after a teacher caught me cutting my shoulder. At first I saw some psychologist but then they told my parents that maybe I was going to need medication. After that I was looking at psychiatrics that gave me lost of pills and tried to convince my folks to send me to a madhouse." The doctor at first took some notes but then he stopped and stared at Damian with interest. Damian kept talking. "So before my parents took me into the madhouse I started taking my medication, for real; and stopped cutting myself."

"What kind of medication you were taking?" that was a very important factor that may have influenced on his recent suicidal act.

"Anti-depressing I think." Damian scratched his head, they were so many pills he couldn´t remember all of their names. But he did remember the effects they had over him. At first they caused him nauseas and thrown up. After some weeks they started making feel better and eventually he stopped cutting himself. But the moment he stopped taking them everything returned. The sadness, the numbness…the loneliness.

_SO I TRY TO HOLD ONTO  
>A TIME WHEN NOTHING MATTERED<br>_

After other 30 minutes the psychiatric had already everything he needed to know about the guy.

"So Damian I´m going to talk with your tutor and schedule some sessions so we work on your problem." Damian nodded and imagined what would Ryan would think when the doctor talked to him. Also he imagined what kind of medication he was going to have. Damian didn´t like pills; he had never liked them.

"Am I´m going to be in medication again?"

"Well, if you don´t want to be, you will have to prove me and your tutor you don´t need it." Damian nodded with his head and smiled. "Do you want me to call your friend and tell him to come in?"

_AND I CANT EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED  
>AND I CANT ERASE THE THINGS THAT IVE DONE<br>NO I CANT_

"Yes." The doctor smiled as he was how the eyes of the young man lighten. That kid was going to be fine. With that kind of support nothing could go wrong again.


	26. Coming back

_**So here is my newest chapter. I hope you like it and please leave your coments and reviews. And for all the people that are still reading this thank you so much. As well for the people that had been so supportive with me thanks with all my heart. Because of your observations and sugestions I think I may have become a little bit better on this. But well. That´s enough for my monologe so I leave you the chapter. Enjoy and Review. **_

* * *

><p>Cameron and Samuel stayed on Damian´s hospital room all the night making turns to sleep. Cameron had taken the larger period. Ryan had appeared before 8 o´clock and he had screamed at Cameron and Samuel for over 20 minutes. He mostly screamed at Cameron for not telling anyone before about Damian´s "habit". Cameron had received the screams in complete silence aware it was true. He should have told Ryan, he should have told anyone in that case.<p>

"I must call his parents." He said after he finished screaming at the blonde guy.

"NO!" screamed both of the boys at the same time. Ryan looked at them confused.

"Why not?" Ryan had his cell-phone already in his hand.

"Because they can´t know about what Damian did." answered Cameron almost with no pauses. "They are going to take him away forever."

"Maybe that´s exactly what he needs Cameron." Ryan was trying to sound calm and at the same time supporting. God, if the glee characters where already messed up, now he had to deal with real messed up teenagers. And they weren´t even his. "He needs his home, his mother and father to support him."

Cameron bit his lip as Ryan mentioned that about parents; he remembered his and the fact that they hated him. Parents weren´t always supportive.

"But he is the one that doesn´t want to leave." added Samuel with a low voice. Ryan had also screamed at him for lying about he was out of town; in his words it had been "_stupid and dangerous." _Dangerous was Damian´s situation; not the light lie.

"And how do you know that?" Ryan was searching for the number of Damian´s dad on his cell.

"He told us in the taxi; before he faded out." Cameron grew nervous as he saw Ryan finally getting the number. He was going to call them; no matter how much they begged, he was telling them. Ryan put the phone on his ear and let it ring.

"Please…" tried again Samuel but Ryan shut him up with a hand gesture. Samuel looked to his shoes ashamed.

"Hello, Mr. Mcginty?" Ryan waited some seconds. "Yes. I´m Ryan Murphy; I´m talking because something that happened with Damian."

Ryan turns around and left the room. Cameron thought of following him and took the cell-phone and threw it through a window. At last he realized that would be childish and stupid. Ryan didn´t returned until it was time for the visitors to leave.

At 9 Lindsay and Marissa arrived with worry faces and some clean clothes for Samuel and Cameron. The older guy supposed Samuel had called Marissa explaining her the situation and asking her for some clothes. Cameron was grateful someone still had the nerves under control. Since he had got down the cap he hadn´t stopped shaking.

Ryan left the hospital around 10 and he gave a drive to Marissa and Lindsay that had promised to go back the next morning as soon as they could. After that the "sleepover" started. The nurses checked on Damian every half hour and made sure he hadn´t hurt himself. Cameron felt like a slap on his face every time they looked at him and asked him if Damian had tried anything. Like if they were mentally judging Cameron.

"I told you he is fine." He said one last time to the nurse that only gave him a mad look. He could be really rude sometimes.

In Damian´s case he hadn´t spoke to Cameron at all. He had told some stuff to Samuel but to Cameron nothing. Was he mad at him for saving him? Did he really want to die so badly?

"I was just asking." The nurse answered with a cold voice. Damian was looking at Cameron with sad eyes. Cameron turned his head so he couldn´t face him. He felt awful. "It´s my job."

The nurse took some notes and then she left the room. Damian and Cameron where alone in the room for the first time in hours. Cameron was leaned over the wall and Damian was sitting on the bed playing with his fingers.

"Please tell me something!" he suddenly screamed. Cameron jumped from the surprise. "It can be stupid or senseless but please don´t stay silent."

Cameron took a big breath and he tried to think of something.

"…" nothing came.

Damian took his pillow and hit his face with it trying to absorb a horrible scream he made. Cameron ran toward him but before he could touch him Damian looked up again with a sad look. Cameron could tell he had tears waiting to fall.

"You must think I´m a freak." said finally Damian.

"Of course not." Cameron kneeled beside Damian´s bed and touched his hand with his fingertips. They were cold. "You are not a freak or even bad."

"Of course I´m bad!" Damian screamed. "All I have done since I´m fourteen is hurt people I love. My parents, my friends…you."

Cameron hugged Damian tightly and then he kissed him in the lips.

"You haven´t done anything wrong. Do you hear me? Never say that."

"But I did." Damian was closed on his guiltiness. "I did this." He pointed his scars on his shoulders. Cameron had tried to avoid for a long time but he couldn´t forget they were there; and maybe why they were there. "I made these horrible and permanent scars."

"They are only that Damian; scars." Damian looked at Cameron confused. "They are like…memories."

Cameron remembered when his dad gave him the same speech but when he felt from the bike and he made a cut on his knees. Cameron shook his head trying to fade away the memories.

"Memories maybe aren´t always pretty or nice but they are lessons. They teach you to stand up after falling." Damian down his eyes and some tears felt from his beautiful blue eyes. "And they make you who you are today."

"And who I am?" Damian looked up. Their noses touched for some seconds.

"Damian. The most amazing boy I have ever known." Cameron took Damian by the chin and pulled him closer. " And the one I love the most." After that he kissed him softly again.


	27. Stay with me part I

The hospital room was a complete mess. Twelve boys and girls screamed and played with a ball that Bryce had brought and nurses heard laughs and jokes across the hall. Damian had now normal clothes but he was still wearing his bandages on his left arm. Cameron was sitting next to Damian on the bed trying not to stare at Damian too much.

"So what if this afternoon we go to dinner like the last time?" proposed Lindsay with a smile on her face. Everyone laughed remembering what had happened that night and the realization they had the next morning. Damian and Cameron blushed at the same time.

"But this time no alcohol." added Cameron with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, maybe this time you and Damian really do something on the room." joked Alex. Everyone laughed; including Damian. Cameron smiled as she heard his boyfriend´s laugh, he had missed it.

"What if this time we take the party to our apartment Damian?" Samuel was sitting next to Marissa and he had his arms around her in a protective way. Just the way Cameron was now hugging Damian.

"I don´t think so. I don´t want them to see the mess you always make after the practices." answered Damian with a joyful voice. Everyone smiled; except Elis. She had been silent for most of the time and she hadn´t stopped staring at Damian´s arm. Nobody seemed to have noticed but Damian had. He could imagine what the young girl was thinking and he was nervous. He felt like she was a time bomb about to explode.

"Elis, are you okay?" asked Matheus as he pushed slightly the girl. She just stood up and then, for the surprise for everyone she started crying.

"Does it hurt?" Elis´ face was cold but you could see tears traveling through her pink cheeks. "It hurts; doesn´t it?" Eli repeated in a higher voice.

"Not anymore." Damian said as he unconsciously touched his left arm. It was true. It didn´t hurt any more but not only in the physical way; also in the psychological way. For some reason near Cameron he felt stronger and less numb. Maybe some times the numbness and depression returned but he had proposed himself never to cut again. And this time it was for real.

"Why did you do it?" she screamed. Everyone gulped worried. They haven´t touched the subject of Damian´s reason of being in the hospital. They were curious but they didn´t want to bother Damian or make him feel bad. They were afraid of knowing the truth. Cameron gazed at Elis and then to Damian that hadn´t lost his calm and passive face. The only different thing in his face was that the previous smile had disappeared.

"Because I was sick," Damian had also proposed himself no more lies to his friends; even if that meant to tell him about his "_illness"_. "Well, I´m still sick but I´m going to get better." Bryce smiled as he heard that answer and saw how Damian and Cameron shared some looks full of something more than friendship.

"Exactly what do you have?" Emily was fiddling with her hair and tried to avoid everyone looks of shock.

"Depression."

Some of them nodded in response but none added anything. Cameron could see that everyone now had his attention on Damian´s arm. They could be good actors sometimes but this time they were pretty obvious. Damian also noticed the looks.

"Do you want to see it?" asked Damian as he pointed his arm. Lindsay, Alex, Hanna and Samuel looked away ashamed of staring but the others ones just stood silent unable to decide if they should answer or not. Eli, who now was sitting next to Matheus, nodded with her head. She still had tears in her beautiful eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bryce was shocked by Damian´s proposal and attitude. He tried to remember his dead friend and his attitude toward his burns. He had never seen any of them until he was dead and it was by a photograph. But then he realized that Damian was in a different situation of Mark and he had been saved. Mark haven´t. Now Damian was sitting in front of them, smiling and laughing again. Maybe it was normal that he wanted to do this. Or maybe it was just Damian.

"Yes."

Cameron was still hugging Damian as the younger boy started unfolding his bandages. Damian did it carefully afraid of what he would see at the end of these bandages, The last time he had seen those cuts had been on the glee set and in that moment they were covered in blood.

The bandages started falling from the bed to the floor. 22 eyes were over him but Damian didn´t cared. He almost stopped at some point when he imagines how they would look. He was scared of how Cameron would react or how he would end up reacting.

When he finally finished he gasped surprised. He had imagines but the moment he saw the letter he felt the tears of guilt and disgust appeared in his eyes. The cuts had almost healed but the scars were there, maybe forever. The word was really clear to everyone and he noticed that his friends around him could read it easily too even if they were far away. He feared he would never be able to use short sleeves again.

Damian put his hand over the scars and felt it warmness and texture. He felt ashamed of what he had been doing to himself and indirectly to everyone around him. Suddenly a hand appeared over his, it was a little bit bigger and it had toasted skin. Damian raised his eyes and he met Cameron´s brown eyes. Damian smiled as he felt Cameron pressing his hand over his. It was just comforting.

Samuel stood up and he was followed by Marissa and Lindsay. The three guys also put their hands over Damian´s arm. Damian smiled at them and after them everyone gathered around Damian for a group hug. Even Elis and Bryce reached them and everyone stayed there for some minutes. Damian closed his eyes and let the good energy full him.

.-.-.-.

Ryan appeared around an hour before Damian was released from the hospital. Samuel and Cameron had kept the phone call between the director and Damian´s dad as a secret. So when Ryan appeared on the door way Samuel and Cameron expected the worst. The he had an airplane ticket one way only.

"Cameron may I talk to you?" said Ryan after he said hi to Damian and asked him how he felt. For the first time in months he wasn´t lying when he told him he felt okay.

Cameron nodded with his head as Samuel raised his eyes from the magazine he was reading. He was about to follow Cameron when Ryan stopped him.

"Only Cameron." was the only thing he said. Samuel sat down again but this time next to Damian that was looking at Ryan confused. "Please check on Damian until we returned."

Damian bit his lip aware that Ryan had lost his trust over him. He had all the right but still, it hurt Damian. Cameron turned around before leaving the room and raised his thump to Damian that only faked a smile. After that Cameron and Ryan walked to the waiting room.

"So Cameron I wanted to talk about Damian." Ryan started, Cameron hold his breath scared. "Yesterday I talked to his dad and mom and told him about the incident. They were scared to death when I told them."

Cameron nodded; that wasn´t going goof in any way. Every word Ryan said made Cameron feel more and more sad. It was pretty obvious what he was trying to say. Damian was leaving.

"I told them also about you and him. What do you share and that he didn´t want to leave." Cameron was trying really hard not to cry. He was really trying but it seemed that ht tears begged him to let them fall. He cleaned some tears before they could even have the possibility of showing.

"And they agreed to let him stay." Cameron looked at Ryan shocked. What he had just said?

"What?"

"At first they weren´t sure about this but, after I told them how nice and responsible you are they agreed." Ryan must have been joking. It was just too good to be real.

"Seriously." Cameron was reliant to the fact. He didn´t think Ryan would joke about that but…he wasn´t what you would call a normal man.

"Of course you will have to commit yourself that if anything happens to Damian is going to be your fault. You are going to make sure he goes to his therapy and he finishes his high school." Cameron was about to cry. Damian was staying. "I will help you with something but since the moment you sign the tutorial paper you are his legal tutor until he turns 21."

Cameron forgot about social rules and everything. He reached Ryan and hugged him as two tears felt from his eyes.

"Ryan, thank you so much!"

"Go now and tell him the news." Ryan rubbed Cameron´s back and then he broke the hug.

Cameron nodded and ran toward Damian´s room with his heart beating a thousand miles per hour. He tripped with some doctors and nurses by the way but he got to the room in a time record. He didn´t stopped when Samuel asked him what was wrong; he just kept running until he collapsed with Damian. The blue eyed guy was unaware of Cameron´s rush so when he hugged him they almost fall.

"Cameron what´s wrong?" asked Damian worried. He didn´t know if Cameron was crying of sadness or something else.

"I love you." He said over and over again. Damian looked over Cameron´s shoulder and asked Samuel with gestures what was wrong with Samuel. The older guy raised his shoulders.

"Cameron, everything is going alright. I will try to coma as much as possible." said Damian trying to make Cameron stop crying.

"No, you don´t have to." Cameron took Damian by the shoulders and kissed him quickly. "You are staying."

Damian opened his mouth but nothing came. He didn´t know what to say or do.

"You are staying here; with me." now Damian knew what to do. He smiled and then by grabbing Cameron by the shoulders he kissed him passionately. They didn´t notice when Samuel left the room.


	28. Stay with me part II

_After you watch everything crumbling down you may think that there isn´t a way to make everything grow again. You may think there is nothing left and there is no hope. But maybe, you just need someone, anyone, to help you realize not everything is lost. Maybe the other buildings are broken and down, maybe they were cute and enormous at their time but now that they are gone you have to start all over again. You got the base; you have the stringiness and most of it…now you have someone by your side. _

* * *

><p>Cameron, Samuel and Bryce talked at the waiting room almost in whispers. Damian was on the hospital room getting over his last test so he could be realized. He was also aware of Cameron´s and Samuel´s plan; in fact everyone knew except the key person of the plan, Bryce.<p>

"So are you telling me we are going to switch roommates?" asked Bryce as he looked at Cameron skeptical. Not that he had something against Samuel but he and Cameron had already a routine and he wasn´t sure how would things work out with Samuel.

"Temporally." added Samuel quickly. He hated the fact that he may made uncomfortable Bryce in anyway, so he was already searching for an apartment.

"Are you sure about it? It is a really big responsibility." Cameron nodded as only response.

"But it is not like he is a five year old boy. He is about to turn 19." added Samuel, Cameron smiled. Samuel was really worried for Damian as well but everyone knew that Cameron could take better care than him.

"So you are staying with Damian and Samuel is staying with me at my place." repeated Bryce as he sat on a chair. "What about your clothes?" Bryce looked at Samuel and then to Cameron. Now that he thought about it he was the only one with a car and he feared he was going to work as their driver for the rest of the afternoon.

"Well, we were thinking that you could drop Damian and Cameron at their place and then we go to your place. Cameron and I are like the same size of clothes." said Samuel almost breathless. Cameron could sense he was trying to please Bryce.

Suddenly Damian appeared on the middle of the room as silent as the wind. Cameron couldn´t have noticed his enter if he hadn´t felt with a garbage box that was next to the door. Damian stood up and placed the garbage box on the same position as he wanted none to know he had stepped on it leaving a dent. The three guys turned around to see him and they smiled at the same time. He looked alive again and he even had a smile on his face, a real one.

"Damian over here." screamed Cameron as he waved Damian. The irish guy waved back and ran toward them.

The room felt warmer when Damian and Cameron crushed together and hugged for a few seconds. Damian smelled Cameron´s colony and let a soft gasp escape from his lips. He wanted to stay like that forever, between Cameron´s arms, but he knew that it wasn´t the time and the place. Maybe later…

"So are you ready to go?" asked Bryce as he took his keys and made them ring.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Damian and Cameron entered to the apartment still talking about some stupid comment that Samuel had told in the car. The apartment was completely clean and everything in order. Cameron was surprised because he had thought Damian saying Samuel was a shame when you talked about cleanness.

"Weird." said suddenly Damian as he left his backpack fall into the floor. He inspected every corner of the entrance and part of the living room. Cameron also started searching for something not normal just in case.

"What´s wrong?" asked finally Cameron in a whisper. Damian entered to the living room and looked around. Cameron followed him as quiet as Damian.

"The last time I was here it was a complete mess." he said finally. Cameron sighed relieved but Damian still seemed uncomfortable. "Wait here for a second; I will be back for a second." Cameron nodded and sat on the couch. Damian tried to fake a smile and then left the living room. Cameron followed with his eyes until he got to the bathroom. Cameron stood up and followed him but when he finally got to the bathroom it´s door was closed. The guy breathed heavily and made the lock of the door turned around.

He opened the door slowly and not wanting to disturb Damian but he knew that Damian was capable of hurting himself again.

"Damian?" he asked slowly. Damian didn´t answered. "I´m coming in." he announced, again there was no answer.

When he looked into the bathroom he sighed relieved. Damian was putting all his cutters and razors in a plastic bag. Damian raised his eyes and smiled at Cameron.

"I should have guessed Samuel would throw away the most of my stuff but I knew he wouldn´t find my secret compartment." Damian pulled the last of the razor from a wooden box and then closed the bag. Cameron and Damian left the bathroom and then went into the kitchen. Damian pull a big garbage can and threw the bag in it. After that he closed it with a big SLAM.

"Better?"

"I promise I´m not getting more." said Damian with a serious voice. Cameron knew it was true.

"Do you want some pizza and a move?" proposed Cameron as he took his cell-phone out. Damian nodded and sat on the table.

"But remember not to ask for the Hawaiian. I hate…"

"Pineapples." ended Cameron.

.-.-.-.-.-

The room was almost completely dark except from the light that gave the TV. The movie was still on, some kind of comedy mixed up with some drama, but neither of Cameron and Damian were watching it. Damian was sitting on Cameron´s lap and Cameron was almost laying on his back against the couch back. The kiss had gone from soft and sweet to passionate and thirsty. Cameron had his hand around Damian´s hips and Damian was trying to get closer Cameron by pulling his hair. The irish had his eyes closed enjoyed every single second, every time Cameron bit his lip, his hand´s traveling through his back.

Suddenly he felt how Cameron put his hands under his shirt and touched his chest. Damian gasped when he felt how Cameron´s hands started unbuttoning his t-shirt.

"Are you alright?" asked Cameron as he stopped what he was doing and looked at Damian with a concerned look. Damian just shook his head and smiled.

"Sorry; it is that I´m kind of nervous." Damian looked way ashamed. For the first time he felt completely aware of his body. Of the way it moved and looked; of every place where the marks and scars laid.

"We don´t have to do anything you don´t want to." Cameron touched Damian´s cheek with his fingertips. The other one turned around and then kissed Cameron on the lips softly. He wanted to. The thing it was that he didn´t knew how.

"I want to." it´s was the truth, he kissed Cameron´s lips and then his neck leaving a hickey on it. Cameron moaned softly and pulled Damian closer.

"Do you want to stay here…?" started Cameron but Damian interrupted him.

"No…" he was breathing deeply and slowly. "Amm… what about my room?"

Cameron had never been to Damian´s room so the pressure grew a little bit more.

"Okay."

Cameron felt how the pressure over his chest grew smaller and then he sw how Damian walked out of the living room. Cameron stood some seconds in the couch thinking what to do next. It was impossible to know. Damian appeared on the edge of the door way and gave Cameron a "What are you waiting for?" look. Cameron nodded as only response. Like if they had a secret language between them.

Cameron´s shirt was lost on the way to the room. Damian had intercepted him in the corridor and had dragged him against the wall. The kiss had went again passionate and fast. When they finally got to the room Cameron was lifting Damian still not breaking the kiss and Damian had his led around Cameron´s hips. The older guy laid Damian on the bed and then he realized Damian wasn´t wearing his tennis and socks anymore. He wondered when he has taken them off. Cameron slowly started unbuttoning Damian´s t-shirt as he kissed his cheeks, forehead and lips.

"I love you." He said uncountable times. Damian couldn´t even talk anymore.

Cameron finished unbuttoning the shirt and then he started kissing Damian´s neck. It was soft and his skin was almost white, he just wanted to kiss it all. He was about to take Damian´s shirt off when he cut out and pushed Cameron aside.

"Wait!" he almost screamed. He sat up and tried to hold his t-shirt closed again. Cameron was able to see something different on Damian´s eyes. It wasn´t only lust and love anymore, there was something like shame.

"Sorry I didn´t want to push you." Cameron really felt bad now. Maybe he was going to fast again. He remembered that on the Glee Project rooms Damian had asked him to slow down and maybe things hadn't changed that much since months ago.

"No, it is not that. It´s just that I don´t want you to see…_them" _

Cameron got it in a second and without wasting anytime he hugged Damian.

"I don´t care Damian. Really, they will not bother me."

"You haven´t seen them. You can´t know how they look like." Damian had seen it. Every time at the mirror he saw them and how they made him look like a monster day by day; cut by cut.

"That doesn´t matter; Damian, you are perfect. No matter what mistakes you have made, no matters how do you look, you are just perfect for me." Cameron took Damian´s face between his hands and made him look at his eyes. "And I love you just the way you are."

Damian raised his gaze and his blue eyes connected with Cameron´s brown ones. They were full of love and comprehension. Damian took a big breath and then smiled. Maybe he could understand; maybe he was the only one capable of understand him. Cameron pulled down Damian´s t-shirt slowly. His shoulders and part of his back were covered by scares of different form and size. Some of them looked kind of recent while others seemed they were about to disappear. When Damian lost his shirt Cameron was also able to see his scars on his forearm. Slowly he kissed first his wrist. Damian gasped and looked at Cameron a little bit confused and nervous. Cameron´s lips moved higher until he got to his shoulder and started kissing his shoulders. Damian took his boyfriend´s face and raised it.

"I love you too." He said as he placed a quick kiss on his lips. "with all my heart and soul."

.-.-.-.

Cameron woke up because of the light of the sun. The room was warm and a complete mess. The put his hand over his eyes and looked around. He felt like a déjà vu of when he had woken up on Bryce bathroom with Damian but this time it was different; he remembered what had happen last night. He smiled and then turned to see Damian.

He had his hands under his head and the sheets only covered his lower part. He was giving him his back and Cameron was able to see his soft and white skin, he wanted to touch it again, he wanted to kiss it and lick it. Cameron put his arms around Damian and placed his face between Damian´s shoulder. He smelled his scent and kissed him softly. Like if he wanted Damian to keep calm and innocent as he looked sleep. Cameron could only compare him to an angel. Damian mumbled something and opened his eyes slowly.

"Cameron?" asked Damian in a whisper.

"Yes Damian?"

Damian moved a little bit so he could lay on his back. Cameron tried to look through Damian´s blue gaze. He was so beautiful.

"Are you staying with me?" Damian delineated Cameron´s mouth and then he touched his cheek. "Forever?"

Cameron smiled, both of them knew the answer.

* * *

><p><em>Hope is always there. Sometimes it is hidden on the corners or on the back of our own fears. But it is always there, all you have to do is find it and keep it. Make it grow and then share it with everyone. No matter what happens, no matter the mistakes, you are here. You are still alive and breathing. All is left to do is keep smiling; keep enjoying life and most importantly…keep loving.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>So here is the end...I hope you have ejoyed it as much as I enjoyed writting it. I hope I hear new from you soon and it would really help me to know what did you think about the netire fic...Thank you so m much<strong>_ **_for all the support and like I said before...never stop loving._**


End file.
